


The Simirnova Chronicles: Age Of Ultron

by JessieRomanova13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action, Badass Female, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieRomanova13/pseuds/JessieRomanova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the second part of The Simirnova Chronicles series.<br/>This one part will bring to you the beginning of the end, this time Katya does not only have to fight with her demons but also ghost from the past will appear, even maybe a new love that soon will get ripped away from her.</p><p>This part will show you how everything started, how she became who she is.</p><p>Here you have Katya Simirnoff and her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the originals characters as Katya and some other involving her, the other characters belong to Marvel Inc and Joss Whedon from his movie Avengers:Age Of Ultron.
> 
> As I always say better late than never am i right? It took time but here it is, the second part for the series The Simirnova Chronicles.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this fanfic, I am sorry if I'm not writing perfectly english, I'm not a native speaker and sometimes it's hard to get out what i want to say.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

"There are going to be days where giving up will seem so attractive and easy and perhaps no one will be there to save you,but find that inner strength in yourself to get through today and tomorrow because this pain isn't permanent and you are worthy of so many grate things"

I repeated that to myself everyday,after everything that had happened,after HYDRA and SHIELD,after Bucky….I was back,back to my old life,old house and old habits…

But it didn't felt the same way…It didn't felt like me…  
I knew that after all I've been through things will be different but I never though that it'll be like this…

If I think about it now I guess that, one part of me stayed on that room…  
That room that hunt me in my sleep…  
I tried to get through it,I tried to keep myself busy,to not think about it…about them.  
But it doesn't matter how hard I tried,it doesn't matter what I did…Nothing seemed to work,since the day I came back I've been having nightmares,nightmares where I could see Rumlow and Pierce,one more time,trying to get information out of me. I could see those chains and that wet,dark room once again…I could also see bucky getting tortured and I couldn't do anything,not even blink, I only could stared and feel impotent.  
I hated it,…  
The feeling of guilt,the fear that went through every cell of my body every time I closed my eyes or every time I get out of home.

I couldn't sleep,I couldn't eat…I couldn't even breath without feeling that constant fear of someone coming after me…  
I was scared and anxious every day,hell all the time…

I tried to keep it all to myself. I didn't want to worry anyone about this but sometimes it was just to much to cope with…

\- Can't you just let it go? - I said sitting down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
\- Let it go? Katya,in less than one week you drunk a whole bottle of vodka!! - Said Cody pointing towards the empty bottle in front of me. I use to drink a bit at night to can sleep at least a bit,Cody knew I did it,but I guess he though it was something like 1 glass at night,…it was way more than that…  
\- It helps me sleep… - I tried to defend myself  
\- And you think that that's ok? - He said looking straight to my eyes…  
\- Some people need peels,others a glass of milk…I need a glass of vodka…its not that biggy… - I said rolling my eyes.  
\- Yeah if you only take one glass… - He said sitting next to me - Look,I know this is hard ok? I know that after what you went through with hydra….I known this is not easy…but you have to try honey… - He said trying to hold my hand but I just stood up.   
\- Try?! I have to try?! What do you think I've been doing this past month  
Cody? Thinking about Lollypops!! - I said this time screaming - I've been trying ok…I've been trying so freaking hard!!! Do you have idea what I go through everyday?! From the moment I open my eyes to the moment I close them? The fear,the feeling I get every time someone walks behind me!! For god's sake I'm scared of even getting out of bed at morning!! - Cody stared at me without say a word,since I came back I refused to talk about what happened…To anybody,this was the first time I've ever said it out loud. We were just staring one another for what it felt like eternity…  
\- Katya,I'm only doing this because I love you,you're my fiancée…. - He said trying to hold me this time but just like before I got away.  
\- Well,maybe I shouldn't be! - I said taking my jacket and getting out of the door of what was our home.

That was the last time I saw Cody,with that shock expression on his face,I feel horrible for what I said to him,but there is no nice way to make Cody stay out of my life.  
You might wonder why I want that,don't you? Well,in my situation,what I'm going through right now…Cody isn't of any help and I only would make him miserable if he stayed with me.

I have to get better,to get through it and then,maybe,everything could go back to the way it was…maybe…


	2. Chapter 1

Katya's POV

The alarm sounded next to my ear,it wake me up in a jump.  
I had went to bed only 2 hours ago.  
It had passed days since Cody left. When I came back from what was my little escape he wasn't here and none of his things were gone...Well,not really,his ring was here, next to a note.  
"Kat,I love you,you know that,but it's obvious you don't want any help at the moment and I know you,so I'm living,if you need me I'm only one call away...  
Love you...  
Cody"

That was the very last thing I had read from him. There were times when I got out for a run and I saw him with bunch of friends or when I was teaching class to the new recruits he passed by.  
Those were the only few times I saw him and honestly I rather have it this way...  
I'm back on SHIELD working as a half time teacher for new SHIELD agents.

This reminded me so much of old times, of when I thought FitzSimmons some tricks to hack operational systems.   
Phil use to joke about that I was the one who corrupted them,I personally believe they were like that already,I just..."woke them up"...

I was laying in bed remembering all those memories in the Tech academy with Fitz learning stuff about science,... With Simmons working on the lab... pranking one another and also fighting Ward and those late chats at night with Phil...gosh,I missed that...

Everything was so...simple... So easy...

Nowadays I was more worried about HYDRA than my own well-being.  
There wasn't a day in which I didn't though about Bucky...  
I needed to know if he was ok,if he was still the puppet for HYDRA he was the last time I saw him...

I still see his face,in pain,scared while screaming for help at night,all this,all HYDRA/SHIELD thing had changed me. I've known this from the moment I got out of HYDRA.  
In the woods I knew,I knew that I wasn't that same agent that had got into the HYDRA base to save that kid from them...  
Now I was different,...And I didn't like this...

The day, as any other, passed slow, I had some breakfast, went to my morning run and when I was ready I got my car keys and went to the Avengers Tower.   
All the Avengers where on a mission,something about The Scepter from Loki and HYDRA. I didn't know what was exactly about but I was sure it was nothing good.

I hadn't put a step on this place in years and I wasn't planing on coming back.   
The only reason I was here was because the mail men had mail for me.   
Once I got it I got back to my car and went directly to my training session with the new recruits. They all were good,better than I had expected at the start but they were only kids,the older one couldn't be older than 19 and that worried me as hell.   
They were young, too young, and the only institution I knew that had been working with kids like this...Was the ones I had been running away from...The Black Widows.

Once I got home I opened the package.  
It had a lot of pictures of me,but me back in hydra, concretely back in Sokovia.  
I didn't get anything that was happening until I saw a picture...It was him...Pietro...  
I remembered then...

Back in HYDRA,when I was captive,they used to used me as hacker sometimes to get into places or to prevent people getting into places.  
I personally never understood why they needed me when they had good enough hackers but I never bother to asked.  
That time they had took me to Sokovia,a small city on the east of Europe. I hadn't been there since my mother bring me to America when I was just a kid but there things I didn't forget...like the smell of the snow,the feeling of the cold against my face...Some people would find this unpleasant but this home for me.  
From Russia I only have few memories and smells with some feelings,nothing else.  
I know everyone in here had become my family,but my real family,the biological one were here,in East Europe and the smell and that feeling was the only thing I had from them.

Going back to what I was saying some HYDRA agents had took me to Sokovia,the plan was to create a wall to protect whatever they were doing to enemy attacks.  
I remember sitting down on a chair looking at the instructions to follow to create that. I was surrounded by agents all around so I just looked back at the scary faced guy,Strucker and said "What makes you think I can do this?"   
He only looked at me ones and while looking at me dead in the eyes said "Oh please...." He said now walking towards me "Quit playing around kid,I know who you are...And most importantly I know who your parents are...Do you really think that with those genes in you I would believe you're not capable of doing this?" He said this last part touching one of the maps.  
\- By that logic... - I start crossing my arms - I should be an asshole capable of killing you in 5 seconds... I'm not an asshole... I can kill you in 5 seconds tho - I said with a short smile in my face.  
\- Drop it kid - Strucker said hitting the table making some paper fall -I know everything about you Ekaterina,from the moment you were born to now. I know who you are and what you're capable of...If you could hack The Pentagon at age 14,you can also do this... - He said and calm I stand up.  
\- I was 13...And it wasn't The Pentagon,it was The American Government...The Pentagon was Tony Stark's doing not me.... - I said and he only looked at me - I'll need all the structure of this castle,every paper of every single rock,understood? - I said and after they bring me everything I needed I started to work.  
The days passed by slow and cold,I was lonely 90% of the time,it felt like The Room once again,the only difference was that here the agents talked in Russian.

One day they bring this boy next to where I worked,he looked weak but strong,it was so awkwardly attractive. I tried to talk to him a few times but he never gave in, he was only sitting down,trying not to move behind that invisible window that separate us.

One of the last days I spent there he decided to finally talk just to help me find a little drawing I had for the wall system.  
\- It's down there - The boy said looking under the table   
\- Thank you - I said with a smile and went back to work.  
\- Pietro - He said once again but I only looked at him - My name,it's Pietro...Pietro Maximoff - He was smiling now - You must be the American right? The HYDRA girl - He said looking at me.  
\- HYDRA girl? That's how you call me? - I said laughing while working.  
\- Well,you're with them aren't you? - He said and I looked at him - With HYDRA...  
\- Me? With those killers? ... I would rather die if I had the option... - I said walking to him,behind that glass - You?   
\- Me? - He said   
\- You're with them?   
\- ...I'm with my family - The blonde guy said looking at me at the eyes.   
I breath then - Lucky you still have one - I said and walk back to my table,where I was working,I could feel his eyes on my scars on the back,there was so many time I hadn't been with people that looked at me in some way else than a weapon or something to use when need it I just didn't know what to do... - Katya - I said without looking at him - That's my name...And by the way sweetie,I'm Russian - I said with a smirk and he only smiled back while setting down in his bed.

The next few days had been better. I had some breaks and me and Pietro were becoming ...Friends? Yeah,I'd say friends. He was nice,very nice,he also had a twin sister Wanda and he had told me the story of how they had become orphans,...S.T.A.R.K. Industries of course,I wasn't even surprised...  
I told him about a bit of my life and what had lead me here.  
At the end we end up being pretty close with each other but as everything good it ended...  
\- So...I guess this is goodbye right? - He asked looking at me while putting on my jacket.  
\- Unless you want to come with me... - I said looking back at him.  
\- I have work to do here....But I'd love to someday... - He smiled once again and I could hear an agent knocking on the door so I only walk up to Pietro and hugged him while saying " Вы пропустите",I'll miss you,in Russian. There were years I didn't talk in Russian...since my mother died I hadn't talk in Russian with anyone...except Bucky.  
With a smile and an "I like that" I left the castle to go back to that awful HYDRA base back in America.

All this happened more than one year ago and now I had pictures of Pietro,the castle,Sokovia and also some old pictures from my mother back on the Red Room.  
I didn't understood anything till I found a little tiny necklace at the end of the box with a red hourglass.... I did not know much about this symbol but I knew enough to know it wasn't anything good.


	3. Chapter 2

Narrator POV

It was a brand new day for The Avengers.  
After New York and the fall of HYDRA,Captain America worked with Black Widow to rebuilt SHIELD.  
They had become closer and closer. Almost like brothers we could say...

Natasha Romanoff,former daughter of mother Russia and Steve Rogers,Mr. America. Working together, like best friends...Who would say it right?   
As for the rest of Avengers,...Clint "Hawkeye" Barton was fun to work with,as always. He was always funny and could make any situation into something...better.  
Bruce "The Hulk" Banner had grown closer to Natasha. She kept him calm. She relaxed him and he totally needed that.  
About Stark,Tony Stark,the extravagant billionaire who was Iron Man hadn't change a bit. He still was sassy as hell,it'll be fair to say that since he created the suit he might changed...a bit.  
What he never admitted but everyone knew was that Steve,day by day on the work made him a better men. Little by little as Natasha used to say.

And the agent Simirnoff, you must ask...Well,Steve agreed with Clint's proposition to her when he asked her to take a break.  
After Bucky,HYDRA and all she's being through everyone had agreed that she needed one.  
She,as Natasha expected, disagree, Katya wasn't the type of person to just take a break,"The house would fall on her" Natasha had said and she was right so she made a deal with Katya.  
Katya will start small, training new Shield recruits,meanwhile she has a break from field work. She didn't like the idea much but it was way better than stay at home everyday.

From time to time the agent Maria Hill, back on the new SHIELD base,used to talk to the young agent.  
Maria was like another sister to Katya, besides Natasha. She always use to help her with anything but lately she was only pushing her to open up about her feelings,about her experience in HYDRA,Nbut Katya refused to talk to anyone about any of that. She kept saying she was ok,even though it was obvious she wasn't.

Meanwhile Katya had to cope with Maria-never-giving-up attempts to get her to see a psychologist, The Avengers had flew to East Europe. More concrete to Sokovia.  
One of the informers had lead them there because HYDRA,or the bit that was left was trying to make something work with Loki's scepter. They didn't know what was but they were going to stop it.  
The lead men on the HYDRA plan was Strucker,he was protected by a shield, invisible one, only breakable from the inside with some codes.  
Tony had said he would find a way to break it from outside, so the team, as always, left the tech stuff to him.  
As for the others they were going to fight.

They split up in 3 teams; Tony with Jarvis would go directly to the castle were all HYDRA agents were protected by that shield, Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Hulk would attack the north part of the army outside the castle and Captain America with Thor will go against the south part.

For Cap and Thor,as a god and a supersoldier,it was easy to finish their part.  
\- All agents of South are down - Steve said to the avengers listening.  
\- Grate, maybe now you can free me of some of the agents in front of the castle - Said Tony while shooting at some of them. Cap was already on his way when he found himself in front of 3 HYDRA agents.  
\- Might get there a bit late Stark - The symbol of America said while fighting with those agents.  
\- Oh, no worries, it's all under control. - Tony said with a smirk on his face - Guess I forgot how awesome I really am - He could hear the laugh of Cap when Tony finished that sentence - Wait a second... - The men in the iron suit said out loud but talking to himself - Shit!! - Before he could say anything he got shoot.  
\- Language!! - Said Captain America while fighting other agents he found in the way to the castle.  
\- I know this codes,...the way the shield is built...I freaking created this!! - Tony said surprised flying around the shield.  
\- Mr. Stark I don't think this is yours, although a really similar mind to yours might have done it... - Said Jarvis looking through the codes and the system.  
\- You mean...She...did... - Tony started  
\- It looks like it,sir...If it's so that...She might have left one break in it.... - Said Jarvis looking for that break. - found it - Jarvis repeated itself pointing towards it so tony could shoot to that location and break the shield.  
Once it was done Tony was on the sky observing the whole shield breaking down. - She's good but she's not a Stark... -  
\- Well,she... - Started Barton while shooting to a fast figure but it was impossible, it moved to fast.  
\- Shut up Barton! - Said Natasha jumping from a tank to the soldier's shoulders and doing her move while breaking their necks.  
\- Anyway... - Said Tony weird out for the situation - Isn't anybody going to talk about the language thing with here Mr. Right - Said Tony teasing Steve.  
It was then when Barton got hurt by that fast figure who turned out to be a kid. To make it even worst he laughed saying "You didn't see that coming?" To Clint.  
\- Freaking bastard - Said Clint in the floor because of the pain.  
\- Oh be careful Barton,Cap here is not ok with that kind of language. - Said Tony entering a room full if agents of HYDRA who just started shooting at him. - Wow wow guys I only want to have a nice chat - it was then when he shoot at them - Good chat - He said while all of the agents where on the floor.  
\- No it wasn't - One of the agents in the floor said.  
\- Almost as nice as Steve vocabulary - Tony said getting out of the iron suit.  
\- Ugh - Steve sight still back on the snow - This isn't going to go away easy...  
\- Can someone deal with that tank - Said Natasha meanwhile she was trying to nurse Clint. It was then when Hulk appeared and destroyed the tank - Thank you.

Back at Tony, he was on this room,full of computers but nothing interesting. - Jarvis, could you scan the room? - Tony asked and with a quick red light Jarvis said that it was a deeper wall in front of him - Oh please be a secret door, please be a secret door - Tony push the wall and it opened to show him a secret room. - Yay!! - He cheered then entered the room.  
It was dark and in front of him was Loki's scepter, he got near it and it was then when the young girl made her magic on Tony's head. Next thing he saw was everyone dead,he got near cap, hardly breathing and could hear him say "You could've save us" . That broke Tony's heart. He was shocked to see his friends, his team...dead because of him. It was all made up by the girl's power but it was so real for him...He got stuck on that till he could hear Steve talking about a young female with mental powers, he repeat to not engage her.   
Without thinking it twice Tony took one of the robotic hands of his suit and took the scepter with him.


	4. Chapter 3

Narrator POV

Clint was badly hurt, they send all the information to Maria back in The Avengers Tower.  
\- How long till we get there? - Natasha asked  
\- Not long - Tony said leaving J.A.R.V.I.S to copilot the Avengers plane.  
\- I'll be fine - Said Clint trying to look fine but failing.

While Clint was laying down on a bed, Bruce was listening to classical music, trying to calm down and be relaxed.  
Later on, Natasha approach him, taking the air phones away from his ears. - How are you? - She asked.  
\- I'm...fine, trying to not think about it... - He said with a smile.  
\- Hey you did it amazing, you calmed down fast and nobody who didn't deserve it got hurt - The red head said with a smile, one of her smiles that help Bruce so much. He just give her a little smile and look down. - How long for you to trust me?   
\- It's not about trusting you,...it's about trusting me... - He said looking at her this time.  
Everything fell into silence, a deep, annoying silence. - Thor, Hulk's report on the mission? - She asked this time looking at Thor, who was standing next to them talking to Tony and Steve about Loki's scepter.  
\- The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims! - Natasha glares at him while Bruce groaned and putted his head in his hands - But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no... wounded screams... mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and... gout. - Thor tried to make it better but he only got Steve and Tony to laugh a bit.  
\- Banner, I sent Dr. Cho to get ready the stuff to fix this one - Tony said looking at Barton - I hope you don't mind.  
\- Not at all,...She..she knows her way around.

\- Katya's POV -

As Maria had told me, today the avengers were coming back to America, she also told me that in a few days there will be a party on the Avengers Tower.  
I didn't know if I should go or not...  
I was so eager to see Steve and Nat, to joke with Clint about him getting kicked up, also I wanted to finally meet The Beast and The God,Bruce Banner and Thor. I heard wonders of them!!   
But Stark,...I had no wish to see Tony,I hated him so much...I haven't seen him in years and I wasn't looking for breaking that...

I had time to think about it though, as far as now I'll only worry about my coffee being cold.  
As always I was sitting down in the cafeteria, under the sun, in the same place where I had met for the first time Steve Rogers.

~New York,  
3 years ago.

Back then I wasn't anything more than a senior high school student , working on a coffee shop to earn enough money to can afford go to the MIT.  
My mother had already died but in that moment I hadn't decide to be part of SHIELD, not yet.  
One sunny day of July, I spotted a young attractive blonde sitting outside the shop.  
I knew him, he was Steve, Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America.  
My mom had being studying him and everyone in his circle of friends since I had memory.  
I had grown up looking up at him.  
Between the stories that I heard from Peggy and all the research of my mom I knew everything that there was to know about him; that's why I recognized him at the first look I got to him.  
\- He's not that amazing you know? - I said after putting some more coffee on the mog he had next to his left hand.  
\- ma'am? - Steve looked at me   
\- Stark - I started starring at the tower in front of us - That's what you're drawing right? - He only smiled, looking back at the little uncoloured drawing of what it was the Stark Tower back in the day. - He's not that amazing,...He's just a rich boy who had everything handle to him from the beginning... Plus, he's a jerk. - I said looking back at him.  
\- How so?   
\- You know,...barking dogs seldom bite,...I know plenty of guys with none of that that were better men than he is. - He just smiled to what I said. - But what am I gonna tell to Captain America right? - I said walking back to the shop - You got talent there by the way, Rogers - I said with smile in the door of the shop.

Now  
New York.

It was amazing how everything had change, there was no more a Stark Tower, now it was an Avengers one.  
Maybe Fury was right, maybe after New York he had change...  
I doubt it though, the fact that his building hasn't have his name on it doesn't mean he stopped being the jerkish asshole who didn't gave a crap about me...

\- Shouldn't you be working? - I heard a voice to later see a men sitting in front of me. I put the book down to drink a bit of coffee - Shouldn't you be dead?   
\- Harsh, you still mad about that? - Fury asked with a smile on his face, it was creepy as hell when he smiled.  
\- I'm not mad, I just don't know how am I supposed to act in front of people that think that you and Coulson got killed in the HYDRA attack. Basically everyone I know thinks you're dead, tell me, how do I hide all...of this? - I told him leaving the coffee mug on the table  
\- Well, you're a Simirnoff and your mother was a Black Widow... - he stated  
\- You know that black widow doesn't mean liar right? - I said taking back my book - What do you want?   
\- What? I can't came out of the death to see one of my favorite agents? - He said and I just looked at him over my book - Ok, it's Cody.  
\- What's wrong with him? - I asked, still holding the book but this time looking at him.  
\- Nothing really, it's just he's being untraceable lately, we though, at first, that he'd need some time so we let it go but it has being too long without knowing anything from him... - He said taking a sip of my coffee.  
\- .....Don't you have agents to take care of this kind of things? - I asked going back to my book.  
\- I can't give orders from the death... - He said drinking again from my mog.  
\- But you can come here and drink my coffee? - I said taking the book inside my bag and standing up - No worries, I'll reach him and let you know - I said walking away.  
\- You forget your coffee - Fury said from behind my back, I just screamed an 'it's all yours Obi Wan' and kept walking.

Honestly I wasn't that worried, I knew Cody, he probably only needed time, I'll figure out where and how he was and I'll be back in my life in less than a blink of an eye.


	5. Chapter 4

Katya's POV

As I promised I've been looking for Cody since I came home but Fury was right, no signal of him...   
I started to get worried so I decided I should go to his house.  
Last time we spoked he was living in Brooklyn, I never figured out how the hell he could afford that kind of living.  
When I finally found his apartment I knock in the door but no one answered. I insisted for 4 more minutes but nothing.  
It was then when the neighbor, an old lady, walked to me.

\- The young boy who lived here left - She said in that typical Brooklyn accent - We heard some loud noises, like someone hitting something and when the policeman came he was leaving. As they said it was probably only he moving stuff around - she said while getting on the elevator - If you ask me, there's much more to the story - She finally said when the doors closed.  
I stood there for a moment, in front of the door, I was thinking what to do...nothing came to mind...Nothing but...break in.  
So I did.

Once I was inside a horrible smell hit me up so I followed it.  
While I was getting into the room I could see how all the furniture was broke, everything on the floor; glasses, the TV, a bunch of DVD's and CD's, some clothes...and then I found the bodies, thank god none of them were Cody's.  
They were two girls, not older than 18, dressed like girl scouts. "Is this the new marketing technique" I though to myself.

After making sure they were dead I looked for some sigh of Cody or for something that would tell me where the hell he was.  
I was starting to get really worried about all of this.  
I got out of there and called SHIELD to fix all that mess, after all the paper work and all about the "incident" I was back on my car.  
Sit down, with the window down and some music from an old CD I had on the car.  
The sound of "Listen to your heart" filled the car.  
The words "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile, the precious moments are lost in the tide" sounded so high.  
You know that feeling you get when you listen to a song and it feels like it's talking about you? Well, that was my feeling in that right moment.  
Although it was filled with memories of me and Cody; when we met, our first date, our first kiss, our first night together, when he proposed...  
I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, dammit I love him, I will always do and I hated myself for it.  
I knew that this would only bring him pain so I shake my head, clean my face and I was about to start the car to drive to the Avengers Tower when my phone rang. It was Cody.  
\- Hello? - I tried to sound as fine as I could, but as always I failed. I waited for an answer but it never came. - Hello? ... Cody?... Is that you? - I asked this second time. This time I heard breathing, it looked like his. It remained me to those late nights of talking at night, when any of us said anything, we only enjoyed our company. I kept waiting for something else but I only could listen to his breath.  
\- K...Katya.... - I finally heard, he sounded weak, so weak, it sounded like it was even hard to breath for him... My heart start to pound faster and faster. He didn't sound good at all.  
\- Cody!! Oh my god, where the hell have you been? Everyone is worried about you!! I've been into your apartment, what the hell happened?! - Just when I stopped talking the phone call ended. Cody had hang up, or so I though until I called back and realized that the phone has being turn off.  
I stood there looking through the window of my car. It was him and he wasn't ok...I had to find him...but how?!


	6. Chapter 5

Katya's car.

On the way to Tony's Candy,near Central Park.

Thirty minutes ago I remembered the only good thing I got from my father. The talent for technology.  
I drove back to a Starbucks and use the SHIELD device to look for agents.  
This program was hardly used nowadays, but it was the only thing I could use to find him.  
After 10 minutes I knew were he was.  
Tony's Candy. Gotta appreciate the irony.  
Back on last year Cody and I had meet up for our anniversary at the top of that building. It was the tallest building around last year.  
Tony's Candy was not only special for me because I used to come here to buy candy when I was little, it was also because the night when Cody proposed he took me here to have dinner.  
There was violinists, a fancy dinner and Cody all dressed up.  
Was one of those perfect days that you won't forget.

Once I got there I went through the shop and saw Tony;  
\- Mija!! - He said when he saw me - Oh my god you're all grown up, sweetheart!! - He said hugging me.  
\- Hey Tony - I said laughing - Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm really in a hurry, have you seen Cody go to the top floor of the building? - Tony, through the years had become part of the family too. He was kind of similar to mom but instead of fighting with villains he fought with mafias. Sometimes this two united, which that was how mom and Tony met.  
\- Oh, yeah! He came running few hours ago, some brunette was following him. Why? - He ask handing me the key to the stairs door.  
\- Thanks, it's a long story but nothing bad, no worries. - I said while taking the keys and running upstairs.

I run as fast as I could, I even fell once or twice but when I finally reached the last floor, I was in front the door; It was an iron big door, I could heard the breaths behind it. I took a deep breath and opened the door, even the sound of oxide was scary.  
I surely wasn't ready to see what I saw. Cody. It was Cody, bleeding...a lot. He was laying down in the floor, fighting to catch his breath. When he heard the door open he look right at me, he smiled then, and in a low, really low whisper he said my name, with a big smile on his face. I had a chance to take a better look at him. He was covered in blood, inside and outside. He spit blood right after saying my name, it was then when I run to him.  
\- Oh my god! Cody!! What...who... - I tried to say but nothing came out. I couldn't see where all the blood was coming out from, where the wound was - What the hell happened?! - He only kept smiling and looking at me, I knew what he was doing, we've talk about this and he wasn't going to die in front of me, at least not today. - Ok,... - I said breathing - No worries, you'll be ok, I only have to call the hospital and you'll be back on your feet in less than you think - I said while typing 911 to my phone,it was hard to type, not just for the shaking but also for the blood that was now covering me. I had basically jump into him and I had my new white t-shirt and hands covered in red blood. Cody's blood.  
In less than 10 minutes a helicopter was flying around the building and two doctors helped get Cody get on it. In the way to the hospital Cody kept saying how much he loved me, everything that he said sounded like a goodbye so I just kept telling him all the plans he and I will do when he was better, like finally going on vacations to Hawaii, go to the Empire State Building or even just have one more night under the stars. It was hard, so hard to keep a smile and don't cry. Specially when the doctors kept cutting things and examining Cody's body.  
Once we get to the hospital we all run to surgery, I was running holding Cody's hand and telling him to hold on until a nurse stopped me.  
\- I'm sorry miss but you can't transfer this area, you have to stay here.  
\- But... - I said holding to Cody's hand.  
\- Please - She said once again and it was then when I let go.  
When they were about to cross the door of surgery I could hear Cody said something. With all the noise and everything I couldn't really understand but I did heard "don't fight back" "Run" "Please" . I didn't know what he meant. Was he talking about the people who hurt him? The hell I was going to run. Whoever did this will pay. A lot.

I stayed there, covered in blood, freaking out, walking to one side of the hall to another, it looked like an eternity, I was trying to see something through the door but all I saw was doctors, doctors running around, screaming, covered in blood.   
I couldn't see it anymore so I went to take a walk and I found myself on the room, the room where years ago I last saw my mother. It bring old memories, pain, lot of pain...

Three hours passed, four hours until even maybe five...I was sitting down on a chair, with my hands covering my face, fighting to keep thinking positive,when I finally saw one of the doctors come to me.  
\- Em... relatives of Cody Connors? - He said and then I jumped in saying "me" . He only looked at me once, took a deep breath and said - I'm ...Sorry...I didn't...We lost him. - he said putting his arm on my shoulder.  
\- What?...No...that's...that's impossible... He...can't be...- I could feel how my eyes filled with tears, I pushed myself against the wall behind my back, I hold into it, trying to realized that he...Cody,...was dead.  
\- Miss, we did all that was on our hands but the multiple bullets and cuts, the broken bones...It was just too much... - He said looking at me, I was crying now - I'm really sorry... - he repeated himself - He... - the doc started so I looked up - He had this wrapped around his wrist, I guess it's yours? - He asked giving me a necklace. I had seen it before, back in Russia...It couldn't be...not them.  
\- ...It's impossible... This...They...no way - Was the only thing I could get out. I felt to the floor then and start crying uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 6

Katya's POV

The hours passed by so fast.  
Cody was cleaned and fine, I mean, all fine someone dead can be...  
I was sitting there, next to the bed, just starting at him and holding his hand.  
This was the same, it happened the same to mom...And just like then it was them who did it. The Black Widows.

The necklace that he had in his wrist, the one that he was holding into, it was all black and red, a red hourglass.  
I've seen it only once, back in Russia. The few memories I have from that time are just from me and my mom, playing in that big house. The Black Widows Mansion.

*

The black widows were murderers to everyone's eye, everyone's but my mom's. She and the ones that grow up with her through that. She always said that the black widows, the ones she grew up with, the real ones, were like a big family. Yeah, of course they killed for the Russian government, but they didn't killed no one who didn't deserve it, at least that was what my mom use to say.  
Back when Olga Orlova was the one leading them, be part of the black widows was pretty awesome.  
Most of the girls that came here were daughter or sisters of killers, thieves or orphans... Nothing good.  
They came here to be part of something, something better, something like a family...  
My mother had raised me thinking that way.  
But of course, nothing good last forever and that was when Olga died.  
Later on the worst came, Bella declared herself the new one on charge, she changed everything and turn everything the way it was before, she started to kidnap kids to turn them into killing machines, she hire killers and scientists to make them better, to brainwashed them. She turn them against each other.  
She even created a new policy, one that as she said "it only would make them better".  
The graduation ceremony where every girl who passed the gun test and the combat test had to go through sterilization.  
Everyone accepted because if they didn't they'll die.  
The only thing is that my mother had met my father before Olga died, so when I was born, around that year, Bella became the new boss and the new policy begun.

My existence was a secret, only my mother and Natasha new it....Well, someone else new it too, someone that nobody will expect...Bucky Barnes, even though back then he was known as the winter soldier. HYDRA and The Black Widows had always worked together but they haven't been so closed, not as much as they were when Bella became the leader.

Bucky trained black widows with the help of my mom and black widows in return were used in HYDRA missions.

I never knew much about it, not Nat or my mom wanted to tell me what have they really done back in the day.  
I hardly remember anything...The few things I recall from that time was playing with Bucky, running around with Nat and laying down on the gardens with mom.

It was a really big mansion, I remember it looked like a castle, maybe it was,...  
It was another place, The Red Room, where the new kids were trained, when they graduated they all come to live here.

One day of summer in the mansion, mom and I were laying down on the garden, we were alone, practically everyone was gone, some for a mission, others for training....

Mom and I always looked at the sky and tried to figured out the shapes of the clouds but that day I wasn't looking at the clouds.  
I was looking at the mansion.  
Concretely at the curtains, they were all black with a red hourglass in the middle.  
Now that I think about it, the symbol was every where.

Russia, Black Widows Mansion, 1998.

\- What's wrong honey? - My mom said sitting down as me.  
\- What does that symbol means mommy? - I said pointing at one of the curtains. Mom looked up, breathed and put me closer to her.  
\- Well, that's the black widows symbol, it's a hourglass see, it usually means something about time but with us, the black widows, means something else, something different. Means we are a family, that if one of us starts falling, we all fall, like the sand on it....Or at least that was what it use to mean...

*

I was so cough up in my thoughts that I didn't realized Coulson had entered the room.  
\- Hello Katya - He said when I looked up, my face was still wet for all of the time crying and I was still covered in blood - How are you?   
\- Alive - I said standing up and getting away from Cody, it was time for SHIELD to do their work. I was holding the necklace in my hand until I put it into my pocket. - What is going to happen now?  
\- You know the protocol... - Coulson said looking at me.  
\- So you'll lie... - I said watching how the agents were taking him out of the room.  
\- You know that's the way it is...SHIELD isn't supposed to exist... -  
\- Yeah, SHIELD supposedly doesn't exist, there are supposedly no aliens and you and Fury are supposed to be dead, I get it... - I said walking to the door.  
\- He wouldn't want you to go after whoever did this... - He said, this time louder. We were alone now.  
\- You wouldn't know what he wants...He's dead. - I said and walk out of that room but Coulson screamed my name getting out of it too. - What! - I said turning around.  
\- You're not alone ok? ...We all lose people that we care about, we all get hurt, but you still have us, you still have people that care about you,... - He said - Fitz needs you back...Dammit even Sky needs you back!!   
\- .....I though she was Daisy now... - I said looking away.  
\- She is, I'm just not use to it...you know me... - He explained - Katya...  
\- I'm fine... - I said to him - I will be,...No worries - I said looking at him with a smile and then I kept walking, leaving Coulson there, watching me go.

When I got out of the hospital it was raining, it was one of those summer rains that are surprisedly nice.  
I was walking and feeling the rain covering my whole body, I was feeling how the blood was leaving it,...

People started at me and more than one stopped me to ask if I was fine, can't blame them though I was all wet and covered in blood.  
But I never stopped, all I wanted was to get home and be alone.  
When I finally got home the rain stop and the sun came out, I got inside home, leaving the keys on the hall with the boots and went directly to the bathroom.  
I turn on the hot water, touch it to see if it was too hot, it was warm, perfect.  
I get off my clothes,throw them to the floor and got into the bathtub.  
While I was feeling the water run though my whole body, cleaning it from the blood I could feel a slightly hot tear falling from my eye, it was then when another tear fell, and another and another. When I wanted to realize it I was crying under the water and as soon as I realized that I start crying harder and punching the wall with my right hand. Screaming to god why, why him, why Cody and why did they want. What the hell did Bella want now...  
I kept crying while falling into the floor, under the hot water.

Once I stopped crying I dressed myself up and went to bed, I only wanted this day to be over...  
Through all of this I only had one thing on mind:  
Bella, she will pay for every single thing she had done to my mother and me, this was the last time she'll hurt me or anyone around me.


	8. Chapter 7

Narrator POV

The plane who flew The Avengers to Sokovia and back had arrived at the Avengers Tower.  
There were some minor issues like some robots that needed to be fixed and taking care of Barton.

Just when the door opened, the whole team of Dr. Cho took Clint inside the building and cured everyone who needed help.  
The only one with a few cuts was Natasha, besides her everyone was fine.  
Steve was talking to Maria about the mission report. It turn out that who attack them were the Maximoff Twins, Wanda and Pietro.  
Lab experiments from HYDRA, they were part of the revolution in Sokovia after their parents' death because of one of the weapons from Stark Industries.  
He was insanely fast and the one who hurt Clint and she had all kind of mental power, from moving things with her mind to get inside of someone's mind and play a fake reality that stops them.

After the report Steve went to check on Clint, to see how he was doing.  
\- So we're not getting rid of you aren't we? - Said Tony drinking a bit of his smoothie.  
\- Are you kidding? You're going to need way more than a fast kid to take this one out - Said Natasha looking at him with a smile.  
\- So...this skin regeneration thing...Will be notable? - Clint asked to the doctor.  
\- Don't need to worry Mr. Barton, nobody will notice, it's like skin - She said.  
\- Why? Worry about the ladies? - Tony ask with a smirk.  
\- Not really - Clint said looking at Natasha.  
\- Dr. Cho, we're having a party in two days, maybe you'll be interested on coming.  
\- I'm sorry Mr. Stark but my schedule is way more complicated and busier than yours - She said - I don't have time to parties like you do...... Although... will Thor be there? - She ask trying to pretend she didn't care, Tony just smiled and giving a look to Bruce both of them walk to the lab.

Tony had begun to explain what he wanted to do, but Bruce wasn't really convince.

\- This could be it, Bruce. - Tony kept trying to convince him - This could be the key to creating Ultron.  
\- I thought Ultron was a fantasy. - Bruce said looking at the 3D piece of artificial intelligence he had in front of him.  
\- Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol. - Said tony while looking at Bruce trying to understand what he was staring at.  
\- That's a mad-sized if. - Answered Bruce  
\- Our job is "if." - Tony said getting nearer the 3D piece.  
\- What if you were sipping marguerites on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green. Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA. - Said Tony  
\- Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA.-  
\- As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer? -  
\- The only people threatening the planet would be...people? - Bruce asked.  
\- I want to apply this to the Ultron program. - Tony said - But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days. - He looked at Bruce almost begin to him for trust.  
\- So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team. -  
\- Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley - He explained himself - I see a suit of armor around the world...  
\- Sounds like a cold world, Tony - Bruce said taking his glasses off.  
Tony though for a moment - I've seen colder....This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that. - Tony finished.

Bruce wasn't 100% convinced about bringing Ultron back to life, as Cap had said before you can't prevent a war from happening by shooting first. But Tony was persistent as hell and let's be honest Bruce wanted this.  
It might end horribly or it might end in the biggest achievement in his carrier. So he accepted.

They both worked together, side by side, without a break for three full days until the scepter will be gone.  
They were going to create Ultron.

The three days passed and nothing changed, there was no program that worked.  
It was the day of the party and Tony was still stuck on that lab, trying to figure out what did they missed.  
\- Sir, you should get ready for the party, your guests will arrived in any moment - Said J.A.R.V.I.S - I'll take care of this and let you know when I find something - JARVIS finished.  
Tony looked around, breathed out once and he was on his way to the party - Thanks, buddy - He said to JARVIS.  
\- Enjoy yourself sir -  
\- I always do - Said tony before closing the door of the lab.

Meanwhile the party was about to start, Ultron was waking up, slowly but strongly.


	9. Chapter 8

Katya's POV

Day of the party in Avengers Tower.

It was a hard day...  
I know I shouldn't be here...but where am I supposed to be?   
He...Cody, Cody was getting buried, next to his family...  
S.H.I.E.L.D had always follow the protocol and this time was no different...  
They had told to his parents that he died on a car accident, nothing more typical.

I know I shouldn't be here, watching him getting buried, near his family...That was the first rule of S.H.I.E.L.D, don't get attach, if the moment of death comes...As an active SHIELD agent you don't exist to anyone else which means that when someone dies you shouldn't be there...

I knew I was breaking the code, the rule number one...But it was Cody, I couldn't not be here...

I was on the hill of the cemetery, I looked around to see a field full of dead people underground, some old ladies leaving flowers to dead husbands and there they were, Cody's parents.

I never had the chance of meeting them, they look like the most ordinary people on earth.  
His father looked just like him, he even had that thing that Cody did with his mouth when he tried not to cry...

We had so many things to live...So many memories to create...And now, in less than a blink of an eye, everything was gone...

I took another look around and lot of memories came up....Since i was 16 I used to come here everyday and say to my mom how my day had been, like she'll be listening....I don't know if there is a heaven or hell out there but even that looks stupid, talking to a rock with the name of my mother on it and her body underneath.... I just felt better...

\- Did you lost someone too? - A masculine voice woke me from my thoughts.   
\- More like someone took them away from me.... - I said looking up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing...It was him, the men that I grew up with, I haven't seen him for years...Daniel...  
\- It gets better kiddo....with time. Also you've been through this already and you're as strong as the young Alina was - To his comment I only could smiled.  
\- I know...It's just...I really though he was the one you know? - I said looking back at Cody's family that was now leaving  
\- I'm sure he was...But it's not the only "one" you've ever meet sweetheart - Dan said with one of his sweets smiles.  
\- What do you mean?   
\- I mean that there is more than only one perfect person for each of us... - he explain while I only looked at him - If you don't believe me look at Peggs, Mr. Rogers was the one for her...He was the first...But she also saw a one on me...And if Margaret Carter can have more than one "one"...so can you... - That took me by surprised, I never really talked about Steve with Dan, he never had being the type of jealous men...But every men has his limit and when Steve woke up from been freeze for 70 years...That should had hit his limit but on the opposite he was all smiles and help to Steve when he was looking for Peggy.  
\- That's different... - I started - What you and Peggy had...That was different...  
\- Different how? - The old men asked  
\- Are you kidding me? Carter and Sousa, you were the perfect duo, as much as friends and as a couple...I've never seen no one like you two... - I said looking around  
\- Well, let me tell you I did...With your parents...She really loved him and they were the perfect mix of brains and skills... - Daniel said  
\- Ha! Are we talking about the same men? Because the Tony Stark I know is a jerk...He doesn't care about any living thing unless it gives him something in return... - I said remembering all the times my father, the grate and famous Tony Stark, the men who was loved by kids and adults, Iron Freaking Man, had fail me, her only daughter.  
\- Kat, he was a young boy back then...He only wanted to party....and he didn't made the best choices....but he did love you, he always has and as every father...He always will - Said Dan once again, this time holding my shoulder.  
\- Yeah...I'm sure about that... - I said to finish the conversation, I didn't want to fight Sousa and less about Tony...It has already been a bad day...I didn't want it to turning into a worst one talking about...him.


	10. Chapter 9

Narrator POV

Simirnoff apartment  
2 hours before the party in Avengers Tower.

The day had being long, long enough at least.

Katya was in front of the TV only looking at herself on the dark screen.  
In that moment she was listening for what was the fifth time the voice message that Tony had sent her to her phone.  
"H....Hello Katerina, how's everything? I know we don't talk much...I...I'd like to try to fix that...Today,...there's a party on the avengers tower...Romanoff and Barton will be here, also Rogers...I don't know...if you're free and you want to...you...you're invited...Well...See you, I guess"

That message kept repeating himself over and over in Katya's head.

All this years he, her father, has been ignoring the living crap of her and now he wanted to play the " cool dad" shit?

Steve and Clint had already asked her to go to the dam party but she wasn't much on a party mood, not after this week...

She looked around her, the living room was a complete disaster, food boxes and drinks everywhere, dirty clothes through all the floor...  
Then she sat up and in a short breath said "Well, I did run out of vodka..." and with that she stood up and went changing.

After a quick shower, some make up and a cute velvet short dress, as her mother said this has always been her colour, she left the apartment to go to the party.

One hour later and she found herself in front of that grate big building with the giant A on it.  
Just when she entered the building she was greeted by Starks workers, most of them had always been working for Tony but she only greeted back politely and got into the elevator to the party.  
When the doors of it opened he saw everyone, there was people she didn't know and people she knew too well and out of anywhere someone hugged her from behind.  
\- Here's my little Katniss!! - Clint shouted hugging her.  
\- If I knew how to use a bow and arrows that'd have scenes...but I don't - She said while getting off the grip of Clint  
\- You look amazing - Clint said  
\- Oh no.. - She begged looking at him  
\- What? - The men known as Hawkeye said  
\- Don't go now all overprotective dad on me...please - She said with a smile.  
\- First I didn't said anything, second I wouldn't when you have your real father just there - he said pointing at Tony.  
\- Yeah...well..."real"...Only by DNA. - Katya said looking around. She didn't want to talk to Tony, not because she didn't had anything to say, but because everything that she had to say to him was highly inappropriate. It was then when she realized Steve was on the stairs talking to Sam, it seemed like something serious, she was going right to them when she heard a lame story been told by a really familiar voice - You keep saying the same story to all if your girls Rhodes? - She said with a big smile. When Rodney turn around to see her and he only could hug her.  
\- Oh my god!! The little Stark came back home!! - He only kept hugging her.  
\- Ok,...Rhodes,...Rodney!! Let it go!! - She said laughing and freeing herself.  
\- Sorry sweetie, it's just...It's been years...When was the last time I saw you? You were such a tiny apple - He said hugging her once again.  
\- I was only 8 back then and as before... - She said getting away from him - I am still not a hugger.

Some time passed, she walk around until she found herself in the kitchen behind Thor, they boys were too busy talking about how awesome their girls were that the only one to notice Katya was Natasha and gave her a little shot.

\- So, no Pepper? She's not coming? - Said Rodney to Tony  
\- No - Answered simply the men  
\- Hey, what about Jane? - Started Maria, which was just next to Rodney - Where are the ladies, gentlemen?  
\- Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run. - Said Tony again.  
\- Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer. - Said this time Thor, the guy was huge...and hot. Katya was only listening while drinking.  
\- And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting. - Said Tony this time competing with Thor.  
\- There's even talk of Jane getting a, um, uh, Nobel prize. - Thor said back  
\- Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together. - Said Maria cutting them both - Testosterone! Oh, excuse me. - She said faking coughs  
\- Want a lozenge? - Said Rodney following then Maria   
Once Rhodes and Hill were out Thor drunk again and finally said - But Jane's better.   
\- Oh come on boys, no offence, but if there is a boss female here that'd be Peggy Carter, I mean...At the end she is the one that created SHIELD and all being a woman back in the 50's...A.K.A not easy...Am I right Rogers? - Katya said looking this time at Steve, he only smiled next to Sam.  
\- I'm glad you made it, kiddo - Sam said with a smile  
\- Are you kidding? How will I loose a Stark party? I mean, they're legendary...aren't them Stark? - She said with a straight face. Tony could only look at her.  
\- I don't think we met..I'm Thor - He said with a smile putting the hand out for Katya to shake it.  
\- Katya Simirnoff, glad to finally meet the God Of Thunder - She said stretching his hand with a smile. Same one Thor gave.  
\- I'm doctor Banner - Bruce said with another smile. This time Katya gave him a long handshake while telling him how much she loved his work as a scientific.  
\- Oh my god!! Katya!! - She heard but she couldn't see anything more than Maria's black hair now on her face - I just knew now about Cody now, I didn't know he died, I'm really sorry - Hill said still on a hug, it was then when everyone looked at her.


	11. Chapter 10

Katya's POV

Once Maria said Cody's name everyone looked at me in surprised...  
I didn't know what to say or do so I just pull a "yeah..." out.  
Next thing I knew everyone was asking me if I was ok and hugging me.  
\- Wow, ok guys, ok...I think it's enough...I'm fine really - I said while trying to get away from Clint's grip and that's when I saw him, Tony....my father, trying to say something...trying to put something out... - Oh, don't even try Stark... - I said - You don't even know who Cody is...  
\- Well and who's fault is that? - He said  
\- Excuse me? - I said this time confronting him  
\- I'm just saying....If you hadn't give up...If you tried...  
\- Tried?! Are you kidding me?! Are you....Are you honestly telling me I didn't try?! - I said angry this time - This...this is unbelievable - I said with a sarcastic laugh - You. You out of everyone dare to tell me I should have tried!! - I said walking around - You!! You are the one who left!! You!! You are the one who was always "too busy". You are the one!! That didn't went after mom!! You!! - I was about to keep going just when Rhodes stopped me - No!! He doesn't get to give me the talk! Not after what he did...not after all this years... - I said while looking at Tony dead in the eye  
\- What...did I do Rina..? - He asked, after everything he dared to asked me that.  
\- Ah ah, no, you don't get to call me Rina, Rina is for friends, it's for mom...not you, you...you don't get to - I said while trying to stay still even that inside I only wanted to cry and scream, I hated his guts, he had left us, all that my mom went through...everything he did...or didn't do better...I hated him...  
\- Well I am you dad - He said, everyone kind of gasp and looked at me.  
Everyone but Rhodes, Natasha, Maria or Clint.  
When my mother came to America she worked with Clint, Maria and Fury. About Rhodes she had met him when my mom married...Tony, they were friends from childhood and even things didn't worked out between my mom and Tony, Rhodes had always being there, he has always being like an uncle for me, so that's why everyone but the rest of the "new avengers" knew about me "being" a Stark.  
\- No, you're not my dad, you're my father, hardly, only for DNA... After everything...I couldn't possibly call you....'dad', ever again - I said while walking to the window view, where there was a little place outside - You want to know what's funny about all of this? ... - I said looking at him - That you know how it's like to have a jerk for a father, you know how it feels... - I took a deep breath - I though,...I though because you went through that,...you knew pain...You would be different... It doesn't matter what mom always said about you... You're nothing better than Howard Stark - I said with a tear rolling down my face this time.  
I left leaving everyone there, there wasn't one person that didn't look at me...Now everyone knew about me being a Stark, I hated it...Not just because it related me to...them, but because everyone always say to me that I was so lucky, like it was like winning the lottery being part of this family....  
You want to know what Starks stands for? Narcissistic assholes who don't give a crap about anything else but themselves. That's what I grew up with and that's what I hated...

I was out now, more calm this time, I had clean the tears and I was looking at the stars now...  
Trying to remain calm.  
\- So...that, back there...was... - Said Steve behind me.  
\- Insane? Impolite? Did I looked like a 5-year-old? - I said turning away and crossing my arms.  
\- No, no, not at all...It's just....It caught me by surprise you know...You a Stark...- Said Steve getting closer  
\- Who would say it ha? - I said with a little laugh - I...I would have tell you...I swear...But being a Stark...It's...  
\- Complicated? - He asked me with smile  
\- Yeah, but it's more than that...Being part of this..."family",...It...it has perks but also...It has this part...that just...sucks - I said looking at the street of NY now.  
\- You know, I heard long time ago someone saying that "your past doesn't define you" and I totally believe it...It doesn't matter who your father is...What matters is who you are - Steve said pointing into my heart.  
\- Gosh, do you always say the right thing? - I asked laughing a bit - Thanks... - I said and looked at him, he just smiled and hugged me.  
\- That's what friends are for isn't it? - He said after kissing me on the forehead and hugging me.  
Steve and I...We didn't had anything farther than friendship, even if it didn't look like that....We were like brothers, I knew I could always trust him and he felt the same way about me...It was nice to have someone like that back in my life again...


	12. Chapter 11

Narrator POV

Tony was looking at Katya and Steve through the window. He had been thinking about what his daughter had said over and over.

He hated Howard so much and couldn't stop thinking if she was right.

To be totally honest he had had that one though in her mind all the time while she was growing up. He was terrified of becoming...like him. Now it turned out he might be just like his father...

He was sitting on the stairs while looking at the young woman that his daughter had become.  
He was proud, god more than proud...That was his baby girl...The same girl that years ago had lost her mother, today had lost her boyfriend, of course Tony didn't know who that Cody guy was.

He always had felt horrible about all the times he wasn't there, he use to comfort himself by saying that the situation wasn't easy....with time he gave up...The only thing a real father should never do...

\- Do you think that they are....you know.. - said Rhodes looking through the same window next to Tony.  
\- Rogers? With Rina? No way....He's too..."boy next door" for her.... - Tony said giving a look at Rhodes and looking the very next second at Katya.  
\- Well, I don't know,...they look so friendly....But you know, you're the dad, not me... - Tony laughed at what Rhodes said.  
\- I haven't done a pretty good job this past years tho.... - He said drinking another sip of his glass.  
\- Oh please,...Tell me that you don't really believe what she said before... - Said Rhodes looking at him - Men, I love your daughter but she's completely wrong about that...  
\- Is she? - Tony said this time standing up and taking another glass  
\- Tony, you know you're nothing like that bastard...You tried men, a lot...   
\- Well, maybe I did...but not just enough... Not like a real father would do..  
\- Look, both you and Katya went through a lot in your lives, both of you are the kind of persons that in the heat of the moment said horrible things that later you'll regret....You both are the two most intelligent persons I freaking know...You'll fix this buddy, no worries - said Rhodes holding into Tony's shoulder, Tony just smiled.

To everyone Tony was now Iron Man but before that, way before he wasn't nothing more than the son of Howard Stark, the men that created Captain America.  
Everyone loved the Starks but anyone knew what happened behind those closed doors...

Tony had grown up with a scientific, alcoholic, narcissistic asshole who didn't care about anything else but his projects....  
When he first fell in love with Alina Simirnoff, this smart, beautiful young girl he had promised himself that he will never be like him and hear his very own daughter telling him he exactly is....just broke him.  
He knew that Alina had never told Katya anything bad about him, that was the deal in the divorce, things didn't worked out but they did still care about each other and more importantly about Rina...

After everything Katya went through, after everything he didn't do...Katya never heard her mother say what an asshole her father really was.

The hours passed by and Katya was having a good needed time, she was on the kitchen next to Steve just checking how Nat and Bruce flirt with each other.  
She loved to see her friends happy and Nat looked happy...

\- How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this? - Said Banner with a cute sweet smile to Natasha who was in the other end of the table shaking some drink.  
\- Fella done me wrong - She said with that cheeky smile of hers.  
\- You got lousy taste in men, kid.-  
The redhead smirked - He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff - She said putting the drink into a glass - Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy - she breathed - spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win.  
\- Sounds amazing. - Bruce laughed  
\- He's also a huge dork. - Said Natasha finally and Bruce looked embarrassed. - Chicks dig that. So what do you think.... - She asked - should I fight this, or run with it?  
\- Run with it, right? Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?  
\- Not a damn thing. But never say never. - She said finally with a smile walking away.

Steve and Katya were looking at them from the other end of the table with a big smiled, not as big as Bruce tho...

\- It's nice. - Said Steve with a smile getting nearer after giving a look at Katya.  
\- What, what, what is? - Bruce said now a bit nervous  
\- You and Nat... - Katya said sitting on the table this time.  
\- No, we haven't...That wasn't... - Bruce tried to say  
\- It's okay. - Katya said again - Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just...I know her, she's not the most... open person in the world. But with you...she seems very relaxed. - She said with a smile on her face. Katya used to always try to look for guys for Natasha, it never had worked out...She never looked at the guys Katya found the way she looked at Bruce...  
\- No, Natasha, she... - He got nervous - ...she likes to flirt.  
\- I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. - Said Steve - Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on "waiting too long", don't. You both deserve a win. - Steve finished and looked at Bruce and then at Katya, remembering Peggy and that dance....That dance they never had...

They both walk to the couch leaving Bruce back in the kitchen - What do you mean, "up close?" - Said Bruce when they both had left.


	13. Chapter 12

Katya's POV

After everything that happened with Tony I wanted to leave but Steve made me stop and stay a little bit in the party.  
Thanks to that I realized Nat and Bruce have something going on, which I couldn't be more happy about.

It's been few hours now and almost everyone had left the party already. The only ones who were still there were The Avengers, Maria, Helen Cho and me.  
I was having a good time surprisingly. I left my shoes on the floor in front of me and I was seating right next to Clint, we all were discussing Thor's hammer and it's way to work.

\- But, it's a trick! - Exclaimed Clint.  
\- Oh, no. It's much more than that. - Said Thor from his sit back in the couch next to us.  
\- Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick. - Clint said while laughing.  
\- Well please, be my guest. - Said Thor with a smile.  
\- Come on. - Said Tony this time sitting next to Thor and Cap.  
\- Really? - Said Clint once again  
\- Yeah! - Answered Thor while Clint got up.  
\- Oh, this is gonna be beautiful. - Laughed Rhodes  
\- Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up. - Teased Tony while everyone else laughed  
\- He's right Clint - I said leaving my drink on the table - We don't want you to hurt yourself...  
\- You know I've seen this before, right? - Said Clint and tried to lift the hammer but failed - And I still don't know how you do it.  
\- Smell the silent judgment? - Said Tony looking at Clint  
\- Please, Stark, by all means - Said Clint letting a path for Tony to show off and then he got up and went to lift it.  
\- Oh, here we go. - Said Nat drinking a bit more from her beer. We could all hear okey's and Uh-oh's from everyone around.  
\- I should have bring popcorn, men - I said laughing.  
\- Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. - Said Tony with her cocky face as always.  
\- Get after it. - Said Clint sitting down again.  
\- It's physics. - Explained Tony  
\- Physics! - exclaimed Bruce this time that was seating next to Natalia.  
\- It was then when Tony grasped Thor's hammer and while holding into it - Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard? - He asked.  
\- Yes, of course. - Thor answered  
\- I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta.- Said Tony as always with his cheeky voice but fail at lifting it. - I'll be right back. - Said Tony leaving the living room.  
\- Oooohhh that's never good - I said drinking again from my martini. It was then when we all saw Tony coming back to us with his bionic arm - oh God...This will be interesting - We all watched him trying to lift the hammer but as Thor expected he failed.  
\- It was then when Rhodes join Tony trying to lift it once again - Are you even pulling? - Rhodes asked looking at Tony.  
\- Are you on my team? - Tony asked looking back at him  
\- Just represent! - Rhodes said - Pull! - He screamed this time.  
\- Alright, let's go! - They both said pulling as hard and they could but without result.  
As they fail it was now time for Dr. Banner to try so he did while trying to turn in The Hulk but no result, we only stared at him - Huh? - He said before letting Steve take turn  
\- Let's go, Steve, no pressure. Come on, Cap. - Cheered Tony  
\- Come on Rogers you can! - I cheered right after Tony - once Steve touch it he managed to almost move it which surprise Thor but he finally can't make it and Thor laughs.  
\- Nothing. - Says Thor laughing  
\- And? - Ask Tony looking at the ladies  
\- Widow? - Banner asked  
\- Oh, no, no. - said Nat standing up and walking to the kitchen - That's not a question I need answered. -   
\- Ri... - Started Stark when I looked at him - Katya? - He asked hoping I stood up and did lift it.  
\- Don't think so...Too much action for a week, I don't need to know I ruled Asgard - I said smiling and standing up - Besides, I have to go to the bathroom.  
\- All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged. - Said Tony looking back at Thor while I was walking to the bathroom.  
\- You bet your ass. - I could hear Clint said just when I turn left.

Narrator POV

The guys kept messing around, specially with Steve and his "language"

\- The handle's imprinted, right? - Tony asked Thor - Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation? -   
\- Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. - Said Thor getting up and lifting his hammer. - You're all not worthy - And that's when everyone said in chorus an "oooohhh" .

It was then when they all heard Katya's voice from the back of the room.  
\- Em...Guys... - She started - I think we should deal with...this? - She said pointing the half made robot that was holding her in the neck.  
\- Worthy... - The robot said still holding Katya - No... How could you be worthy?...You're all killers.  
\- Stark... - Said Steve looking at Tony.  
\- Jarvis. - Tony called out  
\- I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...It was a dream? - Ultron said tapping his device.  
\- Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit. - Said Tony  
\- There was a terrible noise... - Ultron said - and I was tangled in... in...strings. - He said while holding Katya closer - I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy. -   
\- You killed someone? - Asked Steve  
\- Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. -   
\- Yeah, like the one you're doing now... - Katya said while trying to get away, then Ultron push her away and she ended up pushing Dr. Cho to the floor.  
\- Who sent you? - asked Thor but Ultron only replayed Tony's voice -"I see a suit of armor around the world".  
\- Of course, it had to be Stark - Said Katya standing up.  
\- Ultron! - screamed to Tony  
\- In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this... - Ultron said looking at his own "body" - chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.  
\- What mission? - Asked now Natasha  
\- Peace in our time. - Answered Ultron.  
\- Well, that looks easy - Katya said and it was then when the army of bots broke into the living room and start fighting everyone.  
Katya start running and took some liquids to throw to the robots, while Natasha and Clint were shooting at them and Steve was trying to protect Doctor Cho.  
About Banner and Tony; Banner was running after Romanoff, she had tell him to don't turn green while shooting some other bots.  
It was then when Ultron took the scepter.  
\- Stark! - Steve screamed at Tony while he was trying to shut down one of the robots which repeated once and over again "We are here to help"   
\- One sec, one sec! - Tony screamed while trying not to fall from the robot.  
\- We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. - The robot kept saying.  
Until Tony finally found a way to stop it - No more. That's the one.- the robots kept saying "it's unsafe" until he finally shut them down, at the same time Barton throw the shield to Steve and Steve used it to dismember the last robot up.  
\- That was dramatic! - Said Ultron - I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? - He kept saying while he picked a dismembered robot. - With these?...These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction. - It was just after that that Thor throw his hammer at Ultron and destroy it into pieces. Even after Ultron gets destroyed it starts singing. - I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me. - After the sound banishes into the wind they all look at each other expecting an explanation from anyone.


	14. Chapter 13

Katya's POV

We were back on the lab now, trying to figured out what the hell had happened back in the party.

\- All our work is gone - Said Bruce walking around - Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch -  
\- Ultron... - Said Steve  
\- He's been in everything - Said Natasha, now with a tracksuit on, we all had take the heels off and were more comfortable - Files, surveillance.... - She breathed out -   
\- He probably knows more about us than we know about each other - I said looking at Nat.   
One of the reasons Nat and me got along so well was because we were so similar...We both had secrets, dark terrified secrets that any of us wanted to share with anyone.  
\- He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting? - Rhodes said sitting in the back next to Maria.  
\- Nuclear codes. - Said Maria.  
\- Nuclear codes... - Said Rhodes - Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.  
\- Nukes? - I asked standing up and walking to the front of the room - He said he wanted us dead...  
\- He didn't say dead - clarify Steve - He said extinct.  
\- Wow, yeah thanks Steve, that does make me feel much better - I said looking back at Steve.  
\- He also said he killed somebody. - Said Clint this time who was sitting next to Nat.  
\- But there wasn't anyone else in the building.... - Maria said looking at Tony.  
\- Yes, there was. - he said.  
\- What? Who? - I asked while I saw Tony bring up the now destroyed 3D image of Jarvis' consciousness. - No way... - I said walking right to it. I know it was only a AI, but I knew about the real Jarvis, Edwin...He and his wife had being like parents to my father, they were good...  
When Howard created J.A.R.V.I.S to take care of Tony...or god knows why....It became part of the Stark family...So much I even grew up with it...  
When I was a kid and I came to my dad's home, after they divorced while Tony was working I was talking and playing with Jarvis...And now...It was gone...It...Ultron had killed it...

\- This is insane. - repeated once again Bruce  
\- Jarvis was the first line of defense - Said Steve walking to Tony - He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense.  
\- No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis - Said Banner - This isn't strategy, this is...rage - finished Bruce and out of nowhere Thor grabbed Tony by his throat and kept him up in the air.  
\- Woh, woh, woh! It's going around. - Clint tried to calmed Thor  
\- Ok, I'm the first that wants to beat the crap out of him, Thor - I said while Tony looked at me - But we won't fix anything fighting each other. - I said trying to make him stop  
\- Come on. Use your words, buddy. - Said Tony  
\- I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark. - Said Thor still holding him.  
\- Thor! The Legionnaire. - Said Steve and Thor left Tony.  
After Thor breathed out and left Tony back in the floor he talked back to Steve - Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again.  
\- The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron. - Said Natasha standing up  
\- I don't understand... - The doctor said - You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us? - She asked and Tony started laughing so Bruce looked at him moving his head like saying "no" . We all were staring at him.  
\- You...You think this is funny? - I asked right into his face.  
\- No. It's probably not, right? - Tony asked trying to stop laughing - Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible.  
\- This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand. - Said Thor walking back at him again.  
\- No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this. - Tony kept saying.  
\- Excuse me? - I said  
\- Tony, maybe this might not be the time to... - Tried to say Bruce.  
\- Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls - Said Tony this time directly to Bruce.  
\- Only when I've created a murder bot - Said Bruce in response  
\- We didn't. We weren't even close - Tony defended himself - Were we close to an interface?  
\- Well, you did something right. - Said Steve - And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.  
\- Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole? - Asked Tony walking around.  
\- No, it's never come up. - Said Rhodes  
\- Saved New York? - Asked Tony again.  
\- Never heard that. - Answered Rhodes once again.  
\- Recall that? - Asked Tony - A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space - He started saying - We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that? - He finished looking up at Steve  
\- Together. - Said Steve  
\- We'll lose -  
\- Then we'll do that together, too. - Said Steve and Tony looked away after a minute looking at him.  
\- Thor's right - Said Steve - Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.

Narrator POV

It was empty, cold and dark, back in Sokovia.  
Ultron was expecting the new kids...The Maximoff Twins.  
\- Talk - Said Wanda walking inside first with Pietro at her back - And if you are wasting our time...  
\- Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? - Ultron started - The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief - He kept saying only showing the back of a chair to both twins. - You're wondering why you can't look inside my head. - He said  
\- Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself. - Said Wanda looking at him, she was fearless or at least looked like it.  
\- Oh, I'm sure they do - Ultron said standing up - But you needed something more than a man - He said while reviling himself - That's why you let Stark take the scepter.  
\- I didn't expect... - Wanda said on surprise as Pietro - But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct.  
\- Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people? - He asked looking at them - Uh...children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end. - Ultron finished.  
\- Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers? - The girl asked  
\- I've come to save the world. But also, yeah. - Ultron Answered - We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work...  
\- All of these are... - Pietro started  
\- Me - Said Ultron - I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. - He said walking around the bots - They're discordant, disconnected....Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads... - Finished Ultron looking at Wanda.  
\- Everyone's plan is not to kill them - Said Pietro. He didn't want to kill The Avengers, he did remember Katya and also had watch the news...He didn't want to kill the only family Katya had,...He knew how it felt.  
\- And make them martyrs? - Asked Ultron - You need patience. Need to see the big picture.  
\- I don't see the big picture - Said Pietro walking right into Ultron - I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day.   
\- You lost your parents in the bombings - Said Ultron looking at the blonde boy - I've seen the records.  
\- Their records are not the picture - He said once again.  
\- Pietro - Wanda tried to stop him but Ultron stop her  
\- No, please. -  
\- We were ten years old... - Pietro started after looking one moment to his sister - having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big...Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. - Was saying Pietro remembering that night - I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word... - Pietro stopped talking to look at Wanda  
\- Stark - She said  
\- We were trapped for two days - Said Pietro, this time more relaxed. He didn't want to take Stark away from Katya...but he did want him to pay.  
\- Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "this will set if off." - Said Wanda - We waited for two days for Tony Stark to kill us...  
\- They know what they are - Said Pietro  
\- I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments... - Said Ultron walking closer to the twins - Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. - Ultron said looking at Wanda - But you will tear them apart, from the inside...


	15. Chapter 14

Katya's POV

Avengers Tower,11 AM.

It was a new day, it was sunny and we hadn't been sleeping the whole night looking for all the files we could find...  
Everything in computers and all was gone...We had to work like they did before...Old school way...

\- He's all over the globe - Said Maria with a tablet on his hand to Steve - Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place...  
\- Fatalities? - Steve said  
\- Only when engaged - She said - Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see.  
\- Maximoffs - I said looking at them, now I was wearing my own comfortable clothes - What? I know them - both of them looked at me - Hydra...It makes sense if you think about it,...he'd go to them, they have someone in common.  
\- Not anymore. - Said Maria handing Steve the tablet showing photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him.  
\- Well that is something I didn't expect... - I said while Steve walk up stairs were Clint was talking on the phone. Steve went gather all the team to show them Strucker's photo.  
\- What's this? - Asked Tony.  
\- A message - Said Steve   
\- Ultron killed Strucker - I could clarify.  
\- And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us - Said Tony - This is a smokescreen - Said Tony again - Why send a message when you've just given a speech? - He asked  
\- Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss - Said Steve.  
\- Yeah, I bet he... - Started Nat looking at the computer's monitor   
\- Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased - Said this time Bruce.  
\- Not everything. - Said Tony looking at the more than 10 boxes on the floor that we had found some hours ago. We all were going through the files, each by each.  
\- Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends - Said Steve  
\- Well, these people are all horrible.- Said Bruce  
\- Wait. I know that guy... - I said going right to were Bruce was and I asked Bruce for the photo. - From back in your day - I said looking at Tony - He operates off the African coast, black market arms remember? - I finished the sentence when Steve gave me an accusing look as pretty much everyone - Oh come on people...I grew up with a Stark, did you really expect that I didn't pay attention? It's not like I was the one selling him stuff - I said looking at Tony  
\- There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything - Tony defended himself.  
\- Ulysses Klaue... - Natasha said   
\- He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab."  
\- This. - Said Thor pointing into the scar of Klaue's neck  
\- Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it... - Tony said  
\- No, those are tattoos - Thor said pointing into the tattoos - this is a brand. - Just when Thor finished talking Bruce identified the brand on the computer.  
\- Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way - Bruce explained  
\- What dialect? - Clint asked  
\- Wakanada...? Wa...Wa... - Bruce tried to say  
\- Wakanda - I said looking at the file and everyone looked at me - Really? - I said looking at them back  
\- If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods... - Started Tony  
\- I thought your father said he got the last of it? - Said Steve looking at Tony.  
\- I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda? - Asked Bruce  
\- Only the strongest metal on earth - I said looking at Steve's shield  
\- Where is this guy now? - Steve asked

Narrator POV

Salvage Yard, African Coast

Ulysses Klaue was talking in the phone on his office, it was hot and wet - Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster - Ulysses said ending the call and immediately calling another number. - Now, minister, where were we? - He started but the lights went out causing a commotion in the salvage yard and the twins enter Klaue's office -Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils... - He said picking up a plate from his desk - Want a candy? - Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker - He said faking sympathy - But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market - He finished and the twins look at each other. - You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid - The black men said with a smile  
\- Everybody's afraid of something. - Said Wanda  
\- Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying - Ulysses laughed at them. It was then when Pietro used his speed to take candy from Ulysses desk. - So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge. - it was then when Ultron breaks through the glass window and knocks down Klaue -  
\- There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business. - Said Ultron in the office now. Ulysses gave some Vibranium from his stash - Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium....  
\- You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions. - Said Ulysses - Ultron chuckles and remotely putted money in Ulysses' bank account  
\- Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which." - Finished Ultron  
\- Stark. - Ulysses said  
\- What? - Ultron asked  
\- Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his... - Ulysses looked at Ultron  
\- What?! I'm not...! - He said getting mad and grabbing Ulysses - I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me...do I look like Iron Man? Stark is... - Ultron said and suddenly chopped Ulysses' arm - I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! - Ultron said while kicking Ulysses down the stars. - It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness! - Ultron said getting out of the office, just when Tony appeared.  
\- Ahh, Junior... - He said faking being hurt, he was wearing the Iron Man armor, with Thor and Steve behind him - You're gonna break your old man's heart...  
\- If I have to. - Said Ultron  
\- We don't have to break anything. - Said Thor  
\- Clearly you've never made an omelet. - Said Ultron in response  
\- He beat me by one second - Said Tony  
\- Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark - Said Pietro looking at him - It's what, comfortable? Like old times?  
\- This was never my life. - Said Tony  
\- You two can still walk away from this. - Said Steve to the twins.  
\- Oh, we will - Said Ultron  
\- I know you've suffered - Started Steve but Ultron cut him.  
\- Uuughh! Captain America....God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war... - He said - I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but...  
\- If you believe in peace, then let us keep it. - Said Thor  
\- I think you're confusing peace with quiet - Said Ultron once again looking at them  
\- Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for? - Tony asked  
\- I'm glad you asked that - Said Ultron - because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan! - He finished but the Iron Legions attack Stark, Steve and Thor but Stark then attacks Ultron and Ultron attacked back. The Maximoffs were fighting with Stark, Steve and Thor.  
\- Shoot them! - Screamed Ulysses  
\- Which ones? - A soldier said  
\- All of them! - Ulysses screamed to his men - Move, move, move!

About the rest of the team, including Natasha, Katya and Barton now battle it out with the Iron Legions, Ulysses' men and the twins as Stark fight with Ultron.  
\- Stay down, kid! - Said Steve after beating Pietro down.  
\- It's time for some mind games - Ultron said to Wanda.  
Banner was waiting in the Quinjet, listening to everything that was going on - Code Green? - He asked but no answered was given because Wanda used her power on Thor and Steve, where both of them saw something.  
\- Thor! Status? - Screamed Steve   
\- The girl tried to warp my mind - He said - Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty - But just when he finished, Thor saw himself at a party on Asgard.  
Then,Wanda used her powers on Natasha and Steve

-This is going very well - Said Ultron  
Wanda was now about to attack Barton but just then Katya push her into a wall and even that she tries to use her powers on Katya, she only shakes her head and once again push her and put a gun into her head - How....You should...How are you conscious right now?! - Wanda asked to Katya that was pushing her into the wall.  
\- Well,... - Katya started - You can't be stopped by something you see everyday... - She said with a low voice, remembering what Wanda tried to put on her mind. She was about to hit her with the gun but Pietro stop her.  
\- Katya!! Please don't - He said standing next to them - You don't have to...  
\- Really? - Katya said - Because my whole team is now unconscious on the floor and it's her fault.  
\- Katya... - Pietro repeated looking at her just when there was a sound of someone falling down the stairs, it was Natasha, then Katya looked and it was then when Pietro push her out of the floor and she fell in front of Steve.  
Wanda tried to sneak up behind Barton, but he quickly turns and puts an electric arrow on her forehead - I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan - He said looking at Wanda just for time to have Pietro speeding up and knocking him down. Later he picks up Wanda and runs off the building - Yeah, you better run - Clint said - Are you ok? - He asked to Katya in the other end of the room  
\- Considering I fell from a second floor...Yes,...What about Nat? - Katya asked standing up and getting near Steve - Steve,...Are you ok? - She said touching his face.  
\- She's....She'll be ok...Who's ever standing, we gotta move! Guys?!

It was then when inside of Natasha's mind we can see her in the facility where she grew up...The Red Room. She was seeing how girls were taught ballet and an instructor of it - Again - She kept repeating too the girls,over and over again.  
\- You'll break them. - Said Natasha to a young Bella -  
\- Only the breakable ones - Bella answered - You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.  
\- What if I fail? - Asked Natasha starring at the girls. Now we have the chance of see a younger Natasha being trained to be an assassin   
\- You never fail. - Said Bella

As for Steve side he sees himself in a 1940's dance hall when Peggy coming up to him - Are you ready for our dance? - She asked wearing a beautiful long dress and leaving a hand in the air for Steve to catch it.

As for Thor's vision in Asgard, he spots someone walking in a black cloak when Heimdall comes up to him his eyes all white  
\- Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin? - Heimdall asked  
\- Heimdall, your eyes!? - Thor said looking at him  
\- Oh, they see everything. - Heimdall said - They see you leading us to Hell. Wake up! - He screamed and starts to strangle Thor.

 

Back to Steve's vision with Peggy in the dance hall Peggy looks at him - The war's over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it! - She says with her beautiful smile. - Suddenly the dance hall is empty, then Steve sees himself dancing with Peggy

Back to Thor's vision where Heimdall is trying to kill him - I can still save you - says Thor  
\- We are all dead. Can you not see? - Heimdall says but Thor push himself away from him.  
\- You're a destroyer, Odinson - He says - See where your power leads.

Back to Natasha's vision where she is being trained by known as her Madame B who's Bella, to be an assassin - Sloppy - Bella says - Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world - She says with her arms closed.  
\- I have no place in the world - Said Natasha looking at her.  
\- Exactly. - Said Bella

Back at the field away from were the avengers are having all this visions and Katya with Clint is trying to wake them up Wanda suffers in pain from the electric arrow Barton had hit her with - What can I do? - Asked Pietro sitting next to his twin sister.  
\- Ah, it hurts. - Wanda was saying holding her head.  
\- I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back. - Said Pietro  
\- No - Said Wanda - I'm over it. I want... - She said looking at the Quinjet where Banner is waiting for the team - I want to finish the plan..I want the big one.


	16. Chapter 15

Katya's POV

We were now on the plain, still trying to wake everyone else up, it was useless, they were trapped on Wanda's vision.  
\- It's useless - Said Clint sitting back - We can only wait for them to wake up...  
\- Yeah...Where's my father? - I asked just in time to hear him talking with Ultron through the Quinjet speakers  
\- Ah, the Vibranium's getting away - Said the robot.  
\- And you're not going anywhere. - Said Tony  
\- Tony? - I said back through the mic but no answer.  
\- Of course not, I'm already there - Ultron said back to Tony - You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner -   
After that I could hear shooting, probably it was Tony - Tony!! What the hell happened? - I asked   
\- Banner fell for one of the tricks of the girl...He's in the city! - He said, he was flying there already.  
\- Crap! - I said getting away from the mic and taking two guns with me.  
\- Wow...Where do you think you're going? - Said Clint standing up.  
\- You listened to Stark...There's no way he can control The Hulk by his own - I said moving around him and getting on Steve's bike - Tell Rogers I'll take care of his bike - After saying that I still could hear Stark by the earphone.  
\- News or footage, keyword: Hulk. - He was sayig to his armor while watching news footage of Hulk destroying the city. - Natasha, I could really use a lullaby. - He said to the earphone  
\- Well, that's not gonna happen - Said Clint sitting next to her - Not for a while. The whole team is down....Good news, Katya is on her way.  
\- What?! - Tony screamed - Grate not only I have to deal with a monster but also with a moody teenager that hates me...  
\- I'm not a teenager you jerk!! Hold The Hulk as long as you can ok? I'm not Tasha but I can try to calm him down  
\- I'm calling in VERONICA. - Tony said  
I was still far even that I was going on maximum speed. I looked up and I could see far away Tony on the air and The Hulk wreaking havoc on the city, Stark brings out his Hulkbuster armor to try and stop him - Come on.. - I said to the bike - I need to get there faster...  
\- Alright everybody, stand down! - I could hear Tony say to the people on the city to later talk to Hulk - You listening? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her, you're Bruce Banner - But nothing worked, he just roared in anger -Right, right, right! Don't mention puny Banner - Hulks just after that attacks Tony - Okay

I got there, jumping out of the bike just in time to see both of them fighting and everyone starting at them - What the hell are you doing?! - I said to the cops but they only looked at me - Secure the streets men, come on! Go, go, go... - I said getting my guns ready.   
They were throwing each other around, destroying the city - In the back? Dick move, Banner. - Said Tony on the floor struggling to beat him - VERONICA, gimme a hand - he said just after Hulk destroyed one of Stark's armor arms VERONICA sends in a new Hulkbuster armor arm and he used it to repeatedly punch Hulk - Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! - He was saying picking up Hulk while I was trying to keep people save.  
\- Stark!! Seriously finish this!! - I said picking up a kid  
\- Oh, I'm sorry I've been kind of busy trying to STOP HULK FROM KILLING ME - He screamed - Okay, pal, we're gonna get you out of town. - Tony finished trying to push Hulk but he pushed back and went right to a building full of people - No, not that way, not that way! - - He said before crash into it - Come on, Bruce! You gotta work with me! - But Hulk only kept fighting.  
\- Everybody out! Going to get ugly! - I said getting into the building and helping people out just in time for Tony to knock down Hulk.  
\- I'm sorry. - I could hear Tony apologize back as it was obvious Hulk attacks Tony again and pulls out parts of the Hulkbuster armor just in time for me to shoot him but he turn around to looked at me, he was so angry...  
It was then when he took me with one hand. I couldn't breath - Come on...I don't know what the hell does Nat, but you're not a killer dude...Come...on - I tried to say, he only looked at me just to throw me away. A cross a whole giant window in the ceiling of some...kind of shop. I was trying to move but everything hurt so much. Specially the shoulder, when I look down at it I had a, at least, 10 centimeters long glass through my shoulder - Are you kidding me? - I said to myself, seated down and took it out. I could feel how the blood was falling from my shoulder. I stood up then and look around, I was in a church and behind me were kids - Are you ok? - I asked putting my hand on the shoulder  
\- You're bleeding - Said one young black girl -   
\- Thanks, I've knowledge it....Ok...Come on, your parents must be looking for you... - I said showing my hand to the girl and they all took hands and we went right to where the cops were - About time - I said to the guys from the army - I could see how Hulk was now trapped in some kind of cage.  
\- You're ok? - Asked Tony walking right to me.  
\- Yeah, nothing better than a fight with The Hulk to start your day...


	17. Chapter 16

Katya's POV

We were back on the plain now, we were all seating.  
\- Hey, are you ok? - Steve asked still a bit dizzy from all the visions thing.  
I look at Bruce, I knew that look, he felt guilty, he was feeling...like a monster...He was scared of what he did...Who wouldn't be... - I'm ...fine...I've been through worst - I said with a smile, even that the pain was killing me.  
\- The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is - Said Maria through the speakers of the Quinjet - There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air.  
\- Stark Relief Foundation? - Said Tony standing up next to Clint who was piloting the jet.  
\- Already on the scene. How's the team? - Asked Maria  
\- Everyone's... - He said looking at me - we took a hit. We'll shake it off.  
\- Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here.  
\- So, run and hide? - Asked Tony sitting on the copilot seat  
\- Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer.  
\- Neither do we - Said Tony, he was looking at Clint now - Hey, you wanna switch out?  
\- No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out. - Clint said without looking at him.  
\- A few hours from where? - Asked Tony  
\- A safe house.

Few hours later the Quinjet landed outside a large farmhouse and we all walk towards the house, I couldn't believe he did bring us here.  
\- What is this place? - Asked Thor  
\- A safe house? - Asked Tony this time  
\- Let's hope. - Clint said with a smile holding Natasha.  
We all entered the house - Honey, I'm home. - Clint said leaving Natasha that was already awake. - Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead. - Clint said to his wife.  
\- Hey - She say with a big smile and kiss Clint  
\- This is an agent of some kind. - Said Tony to Thor, everyone was in shock, everyone but me and Nat. Clint, Nat and my mother were inseparable, reason why we knew about Laura...and the kids.  
\- Gentleman, - Clint started - this is Laura. - He said introducing his wife  
\- I know all your names - Laura said with a smile. Everyone looked at her awkwardly.  
\- Ooh, incoming - Clint said holding up her daughter  
\- Dad! - The little girl said   
\- Hey, buddy! - Clint said now kidding the top of his son's head - How you guys doing? Ooh... - He said to The Avengers that didn't knew about this  
\- These are...smaller agents. - Said Thor  
\- Look at your face! Oh, my goodness! - Clint laughed leaving the girl back on the floor.  
\- Did you bring Auntie Nat? - The daughter asked  
\- Why don't you hug her and find out? - Said Natasha walking back to her and hugging her.  
\- And Kat? Is she here? - The son asked  
\- Yes, but no asking out until you turn 18 - I said joking and hugging Clint's son. He was an adorable kid but he had developed a crush on me haha  
\- Sorry for barging in on you - Said Steve  
\- Yeah - Started Tony - we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.  
\- Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined - Clint explained - He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low.  
\- Honey. Ah, I missed you. - Said Laura hugging Natasha   
Nat hugged her back and while touching Laura's stomach - How's little Natasha, huh?  
\- She's...Nathaniel... - Said Laura  
\- Traitor. - Said Natasha bending over Laura's pregnant belly.  
\- Mom... - Said Clint's son -   
\- Yeah hun? - Laura said looking at him.  
\- Is Katya ok? - He asked looking at me, I hardly had heard anything from the conversation, I was holding myself to a couch, I felt so dizzy, everything was moving...I felt so weak... -   
\- Oh my god, sweetheart are you ok? - Laura asked getting near me I looked up and only saw like a foggy shape of her, I hold my head...No I wasn't ok...At all  
\- I'm...I'm... - I couldn't say anything else, my body hit the floor, everything became darkness, I only could hear my name over and over again.

Narrator POV

Katya had fell to the floor and was now unconscious.  
Laura had run to her to see what was wrong.  
When she opened the black jacket she was wearing she saw it - Fast Clint! Take her to the kitchen table!! - She said going to the kitchen fast  
\- What...What's wrong? - Said Clint leaving her on the table.  
\- Something crossed his shoulder, she's bleeding out!! If we don't stop it she'll be dead in matter of minutes!! - Laura said taking Katya's jacket off. - Ok...I need bandages, alcohol and something to sew the skin! - Laura said looking at Clint - Come on!! - It took time and the kitchen was a disaster but Katya was fine. - What the hell happened? - Laura asked to Clint.  
\- Work...You know how it goes... - Said Clint cleaning the kitchen meanwhile everyone was on the living room  
\- Yeah I know...I know how it is believe me...But Katya...Could have die today...Do you realize it? - Said Laura looking at him.  
\- She's a strong girl, Laura... - Clint said  
\- Have you forgotten what Alina asked us... - Laura said - She asked us to protect her...If she'd be alive right now she'd kill us both for letting this happen!   
\- Alina was an agent...She knows how dangerous this could be...  
\- Exactly Clint! - She said - Alina knew, that's why she never wanted Kat to be part of this...world  
\- Come on, you know that young woman, do you really think that if we tried to stop her she will? - It's a Simirnoff honey...They don't do what they're told...  
\- I know, I know...It's just...I don't want to lose her... - Laura said looking at a picture of her and a younger Katya when the little daughter of the Bartons arrived. It wasn't from that long ago but she was so different...She was still in high school back then, the only dangerous thing that she did was steal the candy that Clint hide.  
Clint just hugged his wife - Baby, Katya will be ok,...She's a fighter, she has always been - He said hugging her.  
What they didn't know was that Tony had being listening to all the conversation, he felt like crap. His daughter had been about to die only few minutes ago and he couldn't do anything.  
Everything was on silence, Natasha was sleeping as Bruce and Thor had left, Cap god knew where he was but Tony, in this moment, only cared about Katya.  
So he walk upstairs and went into Clint and Laura's room, where they had left her sleeping.  
She was covered in blankets but he could have seen the blood in his shoulder.  
He sat down next to her, looking at every detail of her, caressing her face - You're just like her you know? Like your mother...Not personally that you obviously are crazy and nicely stupid as her....but also you look like her...You have that wink in your smile when you are happy like her and I bet you also hate the way you laugh sounds even that it's the most adorable thing in the world... - He said remembering Alina and all the times they spend together - You're always trying to save everyone but yourself, just like...Ali....I can't believe I'm going to tell you this...She would kill me for this, I don't even know if you're listening...- Tony breathed - When we divorced, your mom and I...made a pact...Well, she did...That we will never talk about our relationship...Why it ended or anything...We had a good relationship...It was...perfect...I loved your mother with all my heart Katya, I did fell in love with her...But as you probably know by now...Dating a SHIELD agent isn't easy and more if that agent is like your mother...She was brave, strong...All that an agent have to be...She, as you, put herself last...And I couldn't live with that...I couldn't live in a world when your mother was dead...I know I haven't been the best father of the year and I'm not trying to excuse myself with this, but it's just every time I look at you I see her, in every look, in every word...I see the girl who I fell for, who gave all up for me...And it hurts...It hurt so much...But that's no reason to acted the way I did and for that I'm sorry... - Tony finished - I'm so sorry sweetheart - He said and kissed Katya's forehead and was about to stand up when Katya hold his hand.  
\- Don't go dad... - She said, she was dreaming, one of those dreams she had from when she was a little girl.  
\- I won't - Tony whisper and kept holding her hand.


	18. Chapter 17

The hours passed by slowly.  
Thor had left to find answers about the vision that Wanda made him see, Natasha and Bruce were resting and Cap as Tony was chapping wood in Clint's backyard.  
As for Katya she was ok, sleeping.

Laura and Clint were on the room checking on her and talking.   
Laura was checking Clint's wound that Pietro had given him - See, you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you? - He said with a smile  
\- If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up - She said and Clint laughed  
\- Yeah, that's not gonna sell - He said  
\- What about Nat and Dr. Banner? - Laura asked with a smile - How long has that been going on?  
\- Has what? - Clint asked looking at her and she only laughed  
\- You are so cute.  
\- Nat and...and Banner? - He said surprised  
\- I'll explain when you're older. Hawkeye. - She repeated with the same smile  
\- Oh. Okay -  
It was silent for a minute, both of them hugging looking through the window to Tony and Steve - It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken - She asked  
\- Ultron has these allies, these, uh, kids, they're punks really - Clint said - They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners.  
\- And that someone be you. You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, those "Gods"... -  
\- You don't think they need me - Clint said looking at his wife  
\- I think they do. Which is a lot scarier. They're a mess.  
\- Yeah. I guess they're my mess.  
\- You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back - She said this time looking at Katya - Things are changing for us. In a few months time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need...just be sure.... - Laura said now looking at Clint-   
\- Yes, ma'am - Said Clint and the he kissed her  
\- I can feel the difference - Said Laura placing her arm around Clint's waist and touching his skin.  
\- Get a room you two - Said Katya trying to sit up on the bed but Laura stopped her.  
\- We already have one but you're in it - Said Clint and smiled at her while sitting down next to her - How do you feel?  
\- I'm fine...Laura, seriously I'm fine - Katya said with a smile  
\- You lost lot of blood, you shouldn't be moving - She said sitting down next to her too  
\- I'm fine...I only feel like I've been training with Nat...Nothing than a good juice won't cure - Katya said.

U-Gin Genetic Research Lab, Seoul, Korea

Dr. Cho had been working all day as it was usual, she just had came back to her lab when she sees Ultron.  
\- Scream, and your entire staff dies - Ultron says - I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't.  
\- Do you expect a thank you note? - She said trying to remain calmed  
\- I expect you to know why.  
Cho though for a second - The cradle.... - She says while she hears her own recorded voice saying "This is the next thing, Tony."  
\- This...is the next me - Said Ultron pointing into a metallic kind of box  
\- The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can't build a living body. - She explained  
\- It can, you can. You lacked the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve - Cho says but Ultron use the scepter to manipulate her.

Safe House  
Clint Barton's farm.

Natasha and Bruce are still experiencing the after effects of Wanda's hallucinations.  
Bruce had a shower but when he walks out of the bathroom with nothing more than a green tower he sees Natasha sitting down in the bed.  
\- I didn't realize you were waiting - He said taking another tower to stop the water to fall from his head.  
\- I would've joined you - She said standing up - but uh, it didn't seem like the right time - She walk nearer to him - Katya woke up and is fine...I though you'd like to know.  
\- They used up all the hot water - Bruce said walking a bit farer than her  
\- I should've joined you - Said Natasha walking again to him.  
\- Missed our window - He said with a polite smile  
\- Did we? - She said getting nearer and nearer  
It was a silence between both of them, no one talked or moved - The world just saw the Hulk - Bruce said - The real Hulk, for the first time. You know I have to leave.  
\- But you assume that I have to stay? - She said looking at him - I had this, um, dream - She started - The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake...  
\- What did you dream?  
\- That I was an Avenger. That I was anything more than the assassin they made me.  
\- I think you're being hard on yourself - Said Bruce looking at her, there was more space between them now.  
\- Here I was hoping that was your job - She said leaning into him  
\- What are you doing? - He asked blushing a bit  
\- I'm running with it, with you. If running's the plan, as far as you want - She said with a smile  
\- Are you out of your mind? - Bruce said turning away from her  
\- I want you to understand that I'm... - She tried to say  
\- Natasha... - He started - where can I go? Where in the world am I not a threat?  
\- You're not a threat to me.  
\- You sure? Even if I didn't just...there's no future with me. I can't ever...I can't have this, kids, do the math, I physically can't - He said now sitting on the bed in that bedroom.  
\- Neither can I... In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um, they have a graduation ceremony - She starting to feel the pain,the hurt, the memories - They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. It makes everything easier. Even...killing... - She looks back at Bruce - You still think you're the only monster on the team?  
\- What, so we disappear? - He asked looking at her

Outside the house, in the backyard

Clint was fixing something with his son while Steve and Tony were chopping wood in the backyard.  
\- Thor didn't say where he was going for answers? - Tony asked to Steve  
\- Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things - Steve said - I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception.  
\- Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him.  
\- "Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Pulled us apart like cotton candy - Steve said thinking out loud   
\- Seems like you walked away all right - He says looking at him.  
\- Is that a problem? - Said Steve stopping chapping wood  
\- I don't trust a guy without a dark side - Tony said while keep chopping wood on his side - Call me old fashioned.  
Steve took one piece of wood - Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet - He said while breaking that piece  
\- You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right? - Tony said stopping this time.  
\- Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question.  
\- Banner and I were doing research - Tony tried to defend himself.  
\- That would affect the team.  
\- That would end the team...Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the "why" we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?  
\- Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die, Tony - Said Steve staring at him - Every time.  
\- I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh.. - Said Laura interrupting - Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might...  
\- Yeah, I'll give her a kick - He said looking at her, as he was leaving he looked back at his pile of chopped wood - Don't take from my pile.

Back in the house, second floor.

Now that Laura was outside Katya had stand up, the shoulder still hurt a bit but it was fine, she was going to be ok, even tho it had being nice to have someone to take care of her...like a mother.

She was going to go downstairs but she crossed a room and saw Bruce staring at the sky  
\- Did you ask her out? - She said but Bruce only looked at her - Natasha...She likes you you know? - Katya said with a smile entering the room.  
\- Yeah...The feeling is reciprocal - He said sitting down in the bed that he had being sitting for the past hour.  
\- Then? - Katya asked looking at him with a smile. Bruce looked back at her but he couldn't help feel guilty and it was even worst when he stop to look at her shoulder, it was wrapped in bandages but the blood was still visible, she obviously couldn't move it much either - Bruce? Yo dude!   
\- So...Sorry, what? - He asked looking back at her face that even it had scratches.  
\- Bruce, I'm fine... it's not like you have killed me... - She said with a smile.  
\- That's because you got lucky...You could've die..  
\- But I didn't   
\- I could've kill you - He said looking other way.  
\- Ok - Katya started - Looked at me...Am I hurt? Yes. You could've kill me? Hell yeah but is this the worst thing I've been through? No - She said while sitting next to him - Bruce, I'm a SHIELD agent who had being trained by Romanoff, gave in to HYDRA and beat up by the psycho of Brock Rumlow,...I've lost my fiancee not longer that 1 month ago...What you did...What The Hulk did...It's nothing compare to what only my mother a Tasha put me through when they were training me...That was the real nightmare believe me - She finished and hugged Bruce.  
\- What is this for? - He asked.  
\- You're not a monster, a monster wouldn't feel regret or bad for what happened, you do...You're a hero Banner, a supper hero - She said while hugging him tighter and he hugged her back with a smile - You should ask Tasha out though, I'm sure you're the only men she wouldn't reap the head off - She said and both laughed.


	19. Chapter 18

Katya's POV

After talk to Bruce I went downstairs to eat something, I was dying of hunger and there was no Barton inside, so it was now or never, I knew that if Laura or Clint would see me standing will freak out so I took my chance.

I was on the kitchen making a sandwich when I saw my d...father entering the old barn of Clint. I don't know why but I left everything I was doing and I was going to follow him.  
\- Where do you think you're going Miss Daisy? - Said Clint stopping me from open the behind door in the kitchen.  
\- Miss daisy? Really? Are you that old?   
\- I'm serious Katya you should be resting...   
\- I...I know ok...but I've been in the bed for the past hours since we got here...I need fresh air... - I said but I didn't convince Clint - Look I promise you that at the first symptom of anything I'll come back ok? - I said using my puppy face with him as always that I wanted something, he sight and open the door.  
\- The first symptom, even if it's just a bit dizziness for the equilibrium you come back - He said.  
\- Yes sir - I smiled and walk on outside, the barn was farther than I though, once I got there I could hear my dad...So I peaked a bit through the door.  
\- Hello, dear - He said to a tractor - Tell me everything. What ails you?  
\- Really... - I whispered to myself just when I saw a big human figure, I was ready to tap in, in case my father needed help.  
\- Do me a favor - Said the figure... - I know that voice - Try not to bring it to life - Said and after it took some steps I could see him,it was Fury.  
\- Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx - Said Tony looking at him - I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?  
\- Artificial intelligence - He said ignoring Tony's question - You never even hesitated.  
\- Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how about we skip to the part where you're useful? - Tony said, he looked tired and I'm not talking party tired as I use to see him, emotionally tired...I had never seen him like that.  
\- Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down - Said Fury walking up to him.  
\- You're not the director of me.  
\- I'm not the director of anybody - Fury said in a much friendly way. It was then when he was going to use the quote... - I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you. - He said and I whispered. I knew him well enough, he's always saying that to someone who is after something dangerous or that is going to do something not so good.   
\- And I'm the man who killed the Avengers... - Tony said  
\- What? - I whispered   
\- I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could... - Said Tony looking away  
\- The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear...  
\- I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.  
\- You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony...War isn't one of them. - Said Fury. To this point I was shocked I had never seen my father this way...this... Vulnerable.  
\- I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? - Tony said with a broken voice - Nope. Wasn't the worst part.  
\- The worst part is that you didn't. - Said finally Fury.  
This is a side of my father that I just didn't saw but I didn't even knew he had...  
He felt guilty for something that didn't even had happened...At least not yet. He had call the guys his team,...his friends...This...This was the father I had when I was little,...This was the Tony Stark that my mother had fallen for...  
\- You know what the worst part is? - I said entering the barn - That no matter what happens, even if that does happen...you will blame yourself, wouldn't you? - I asked looking at him.  
\- Katya, please go...This... - He tried to say.  
\- Look, I'm 23 ok? I've been through enough bullshit to know that, yeah, you might not be the best human on earth...But you surely are not the one to blame if this team fall...We...You are a team...You are friends, if that vision does happen,...If they die...Don't you dare blame yourself Stark, you are Tony Stark goddammit! You fight! You stand up, clean your face and fight. That's what Starks do.

Narrator POV

Thor was back in London looking for an old friend of him from the time he had came to Earth for the first time, Eric Selving, he needed help with coming back to Wanda's vision. Even that it was dangerous Eric happily accepted.

Back at Clint's house everyone was now in the kitchen.  
\- Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time - Said Fury standing up looking at the team - My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing.  
\- What about Ultron himself? - Bruce asked sitting in the table.  
\- Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though - Said Fury   
\- He still going after launch codes? - Asked this time Tony  
\- Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway.  
\- I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare - Said Tony  
\- Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that - Said Fury looking at Tony  
\- NEXUS? - Ask Katya, everyone looked at her in surprise - What?... Oh come on! Just because I'm related to him I have to know everything that there is to know? ....Besides, I'm still getting in shape...I lost lot of blood - She said sitting next to Steve  
\- It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth - Explained Bruce  
\- So what'd they say? - Ask Clint leaning on a wall  
\- He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed - Said Fury this time  
\- By whom? - Asked Tony  
\- Parties unknown - Fury answered  
\- Do we have an ally? - Natasha asked  
\- Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is.  
\- I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown" - Said Tony  
\- Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that - Said Natasha leaning in the chair to a more comfortable position.  
\- I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard - Said Fury looking at all of the heroes  
\- Steve doesn't like that kind of talk - Katya said with a Smile  
\- You know what, Simirnoff? - said Steve and Katya smiled mischievously at him.  
\- So what does he want? - Asked Fury  
\- To become better. Better than us - Steve said - He keeps building bodies.  
\- Person bodies - Added Tony - The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.  
\- When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed - Said Natasha looking at Bruce and Tony  
\- They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve - Said Bruce - Ultron's going to evolve.  
\- How? - Asked Fury  
\- Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho? - Asked this time Katya looking at them.


	20. Chapter 19

Narrator POV

Back in Korea, Dr. Cho is creating a new body for Ultron - It's beautiful - She says - The Vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And SHIELD never even thought...  
\- The most versatile substance on the planet and they used it to make a Frisbee - Said Ultron sitting next to the body that is creating Dr. Cho - Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think to look within - Said Ultron while breaking open the power source of the scepter and placing it in the head of the body.

Back at the Clint's farm the team is making a plan to stop Ultron and save Helen Cho.  
\- I'll take Natasha and Clint - Said Steve  
\- Alright, strictly recon - Said Tony - I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can.  
\- If Ultron is really building a body... - Says Steve  
\- He'll be more powerful than any of us - Tony tells him - Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot.  
\- You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me - Said Steve  
\- I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill? - Asked Fury  
\- She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do? - Tony asked  
\- I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope. - Answered Fury  
\- Ok... - Said Katya checking her gun - Are we ready? - Everyone, once again, looked at her - What?  
\- What do you think you're doing? - Said Tony looking at his daughter.  
\- Getting ready to fight the psycho robot that is planing on destroy the world? - She said but Tony took her gun away - Hey!   
\- No way you're going to the battle, you lost lot of blood, you can't fight... -   
\- What...but....Tasha? - She asked for some support.  
\- As much as I hate saying it...He's right...You're still recovering Kat... - Said Natasha and Katya looked back at her father and rolled her eyes.  
\- Fine...I'll be with Banner then... - She said sitting down.  
Back with Clint and Laura they were saying goodbye - I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back. - He said  
\- Yeah, and then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart.  
\- No. It's the last project. I promise. - Said Clint to Laura and kissed her to leave after.

Back in London Thor and Selvig enter into a cave. It was wet and dirty  
\- This is it. - Eric says - The Water of Sight.  
\- In every realm, there's a reflection. - Said Thor - If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream, and find what I missed.  
\- The men who enter that water...the legends don't end well...

NEXUS Internet Hub, Oslo, Norway

\- A hacker who's faster than Ultron? - Tony asked - He could be anywhere. And as this is the center of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack.  
\- How do you find it? - asked a World Hub Tech.  
\- Pretty simple. You bring a magnet - He says with a smile, to afterwards start playfully singing as he conducts his search - Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to. Come and get me.

Back at the cave with Thor and Selvig, Thor is now in the water and goes back in his vision with Heimdall.  
\- Wake up! - Heimdall screams while out of the vision, Thor, which is shirtless starts getting electric charges going through his body.  
\- Thor! - Eric screams while Thor sees visions of Ultron.  
\- Extinction - says Ultron to the show up the creation of the Infinity Stones.

Back in Korea with Dr. Cho and Ultron  
\- Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream - Says Cho - We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now.  
\- I can read him - Wanda says - He is dreaming.  
\- I wouldn't call it dreams - Cho says to Wanda looking at the body - It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon...  
\- How soon? - Ultron asks - I'm not being pushy.  
\- We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is... - Was saying Cho but then Wanda screams because of the horrible vision of global annihilation that she sees for read its mind.  
\- How could you? - Wanda asks looking at Ultron  
\- How could I what? - He asks  
\- You said we would destroy the Avengers - Wanda says - make a better world....  
\- It will be better - Ultron says  
\- When everyone is dead...  
\- That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve.  
\- And if they don't? - Asked Pietro  
\- Ask Noah - Ultron answered the blonde boy  
\- You're a madman - Wanda says  
\- There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs - Said Ultron - When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak.  
\- And who decides who's weak? - Asks Pietro and as Ultron is distracted Wanda breaks the scepter's hold off of Cho.  
\- Life. Life always decides. - Ultron says - There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move.- Says again Ultron while Cho cancels the upload to Ultron's consciousness.  
\- That's not a problem - Cho says but Ultron blast her and Wanda and Pietro run off.  
\- Ah, wait, guys! - Says Ultron afterwards he blasts Cho's technicians.  
\- They'll understand - He tells himself - When they see, they'll understand. I just need a little more...time... - Ultron takes his new body with the Iron Legions

Meanwhile Steve is on U-Gin Genetic Research Lab roof - Two minutes - He says to Natasha and Clint - Stay close - he goes inside the lab and finds Cho wounded - Dr. Cho!  
\- He's uploading himself into the body - She slowly said.  
\- Where?  
\- The real power is inside the cradle - She says - The gem, its power is uncontainable...You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark.  
\- First I have to find it - Steve says  
Helen looks at him, still on the floor - Go


	21. Chapter 20

Narator POV

On the Quinjet, Clint is listening to Steve on the radio comms - Did you guys copy that? - Steve said  
\- We did - Clint answered.  
\- I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest - Said Natasha - That could be him.  
While noticing a truck leaving the lab -There - Says Clint - It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver.  
\- Negative! - If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron - says Steve while jumping onto the roof of the truck.  
\- No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone! - Says Ultron while basting the truck door as Steve tries to enter.  
\- Well, he's definitely unhappy! - Says Steve holding in the door of the truck - I'm gonna try and keep him that way.  
\- You're not a match for him, Cap - Says Clint   
\- Thanks, Barton - He says while Ultron keeps trying to blast him as he tries to enter the truck, but Steve manages to get back onto the truck's roof.  
\- You know what's in that cradle? - Ultron asks - The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.  
\- I wouldn't call it a comfort. - Says Steve and tries to fight with Ultron.  
\- Stop it! - Ultron screams and throws Steve shield aside and blasts him.  
\- We got a window - Says Clint to Natasha - Four, three...give 'em hell.  
Natasha drops out of the Quinjet on a bike and rides towards the truck picking up Steve's shield - I'm always picking up after you boys.  
\- They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot. - Says Clint  
\- Which way?  
\- Hard right... Now! - Says Natasha heading over the truck and throws Steve back his shield and he uses it to knock off Ultron from him.  
\- Out of the way! Coming through! - Says Natasha in the bike to the people in the streets - Sorry, coming through! - While Steve continues his battle with Ultron inside a speeding train  
\- Come on! - Said Steve  
\- Clint, can you draw out the guards? - Ask Nat from the bike  
\- Let's find out - Says Clint  
\- Beep-beep! - Natasha keeps going faster while Barton manages to draw out the Iron Legions from the truck.  
\- They're heading back towards you - Said Clint about the Iron Legions - So whatever you're gonna do, do it now.  
\- I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied? - Said Natasha   
\- What do you think I've been doing? - Said Steve as he continues his battle with Ultron.  
\- The package is airborne - Says Clint as Natasha goes in the truck and the Iron Legions lift it off - I have a clean shot.  
\- Negative. I am still in the truck - She says  
\- What the hell are you...?  
\- Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you.  
\- How do you want me to take it? - He asks  
\- Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that...

While Pietro and Wanda turn up on the train to help Steve fight with Ultron - Please. Don't do this - Ultron says  
\- What choice do we have? - Says Wanda and Ultron flies off.  
\- I lost him! He's headed your way! - Says Steve standing up  
\- Nat, we gotta go - Says Clint while Nat drops the cradle into the Quinjet but gets thrown back when the truck explodes behind her - Nat! - Screams Clint and after few seconds that he can't find her - Cap, you see Nat?  
\- If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go! - Says Steve   
\- Do you have eyes on Nat? - Ask Clint again  
\- Go! - reluctantly Clint takes off in the Quinjet; back on the train to the twins - Civilians in our path - Steve says looking in front of the train and Pietro speeds off to take them out of the street - Can you stop this thing? - Steve asked Wanda and she uses her powers and stops the train. After stopping the train Wanda goes over to an out of breath Pietro.  
\- I'm fine. I just need to take a minute - Pietro says  
\- I'm very tempted not to give you one - Says Steve walking into him.  
\- The cradle, did you get it? - Wanda asks  
\- Stark will take care of it - Steve says  
\- No, he won't.  
\- You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy.  
\- He will do anything to make things right...  
\- Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms? - Says Steve over the earphone.  
\- Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it - Says Wanda - Where do you think he gets that?

Back in The Avengers Tower after Clint has taken the cradle to Tony and Bruce.  
\- Anything on Nat? - Bruce asks  
\- Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it - Says Tony  
\- This is sealed tight. - Says Clint  
\- We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within - Said Bruce  
\- Hm - Says Tony - Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?  
\- There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her. - says Barton leaving  
\- I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted - Said Banner  
\- Yeah, about that.... - Says Tony - Both Bruce and Katya look at Tony.  
\- No - Both say  
\- You have to trust me - Tony says  
\- Well, we kinda don't.... - Says Katya walking to him  
\- Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? - Says Tony - I found him - he says while he brings up Jarvis's consciousness  
\- Hello, Dr. Banner, Miss Stark - Says JARVIS.  
\- Ultron didn't go after Jarvis cause he was angry - Tony explained - He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So Jarvis went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together.  
\- So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing? - Bruce asked  
\- No, of course not! I want to help you put Jarvis in this thing - Banner shakes his head   
\- We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone - Tony says  
\- And you just assume that Jarvis's operational matrix can beat Ultron's? - Katya asked getting nearer to JARVIS  
\- Jarvis has been beating him from inside without knowing it - Tony says - This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality...We have to.... I believe it's worth a go.  
\- No, I'm in a loop. I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong - Bruce said  
\- I know, I know - Tony said - I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand - Tony says offering his hand so Banner shakes it - It's not a loop. It's the end of the line.


	22. Chapter 21

Narrator POV

Ultron hidden place.

As Natasha becomes conscious - I was unsure you'd wake up - Ultron said looking at her - I hoped you would, I wanted to show you. I don't have anyone else. I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them. Boom! The end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, "What doesn't kill me... - Ultron tried to say but Natasha throws something at him which he just blasts - ...just makes me stronger." - He finally said while locking Natasha in a cell, when he leaves Natasha starts trying to send a message in Morse code. Which one Clint is able to detect her location.

At the same time Tony and Bruce are experimenting on the synthetic body in the lab upstairs from where Clint is while Katya is downstairs with Clint, helping him.  
\- This framework is not compatible - Says Tony  
\- The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent - Says Bruce - You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes - Bruce said while Steve and the twins turn up at the lab.  
\- I'm gonna say this once - Says Steve looking at Tony  
\- How about "nonce"? - Says Tony looking back at him.  
\- Shut it down -  
\- Nope, not gonna happen.  
\- You don't know what you're doing.  
\- And you do? - Says Bruce this time - She's not in your head? - Looking at Wanda this time.  
\- I know you're angry - The girl says  
\- Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade...  
\- Banner, after everything that's happened... - Tried to say Steve  
\- That's nothing compared to what's coming! - Tony exclaimed  
\- You don't know what's in there! - Said Wanda  
\- This isn't a game... - Said Steve getting closer  
\- The creature...! - Wanda started but before she could finish Pietro uses his speed to destroy the lab equipment.  
\- No, no. Go on. You were saying? - He says but suddenly Katya shoots a bullet below causing the glass where Pietro was standing mash and he falls through.  
\- Pietro! - Wanda screams looking down  
\- What? - Katya says while smiling - You didn't see that coming?  
Clint looked at Katya - I wanted to do that... - He said  
\- You should be faster then - She said with a smile  
\- I'm re-routing the upload - Said Tony looking back up but Steve tries to stop Tony but as usually Tony uses his Iron Man arm to fend him off and Bruce takes a hold of Wanda.  
\- Go ahead, piss me off. - Bruce says just when Thor enters and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that brings the body to life.  
\- Wait! - Screams Bruce but it's too late. They all look in shock at the body who has Jarvis's voice and has become the Vision.  
\- I'm sorry, that was...odd - Says Vision - Thank you - He says looking at Thor.  
\- Thor, you helped create this? - Steve asked  
\- I've had a vision - Thor explained - A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that - He says pointing to the gem inside Vision's head  
\- What, the gem? - Bruce said after freeing Wanda from his hold.  
\- It's the Mind Stone - explains Thor - It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.  
\- Then why would you bring it to... - Steve asks  
\- Because Stark is right - Says Thor looking at Tony  
\- That's new - Says Katya now back on the first floor with everyone  
\- Oh, it's definitely the end times - Says Bruce  
\- The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron. - Says Thor  
\- Not alone - adds Vision  
\- Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis? - Steve asks looking at Vision  
\- We...we reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new - Tony explained  
\- I think I've had my fill of new.  
\- You think I'm a child of Ultron? - Vision asks looking back at cap  
\- You're not?  
\- I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I am...  
\- I looked in your head and saw annihilation. - Wanda says  
\- Look again.  
\- Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me - Says Clint  
\- Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side... - Thor says  
\- Is it? Are you? On our side? - Katya asks looking at Vision.  
\- I don't think it's that simple. - Vision says looking back at her  
\- Well it better get real simple real soon - Says Clint stepping up to him.  
\- I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all.  
\- What's he waiting for? - Asks Tony  
\- You.  
\- Where? - Bruce says   
\- Sokovia. He's got Nat there too. - Clint says  
\- If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be... - Bruce says looking at him  
\- What will you do? - Says Vision looking at them all realizing they will destroy him - I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain - He says while looking through the window of the lab - But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed - He says looking back at them - Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go. - He holds up Thor's hammer and hands it to him, while he walks off and everyone stares in shock.  
-... Right. - Thor Says and pat Tony on the shoulder - Well done - He says to everyone  
\- Three minutes. Get what you need - Steve says.


	23. Chapter 22

Katya's POV

Everyone was getting ready.  
Tony was taking care of the armor, Nat, Steve, and Clint were taking guns and everything they will need in the battle.

I could see Pietro and Wanda near a closet trying the clothes on. Wanda seemed worried, looking through the window. Pietro gave her a look and she looked better. I remember then how much I wanted a brother when I was a kid. Now that I think about it....I rather not have one....Another innocent kid in this world,...most importantly another target for the black widows to hit...Better off this way...

As for me I was ready long time ago, while growing up my mom made me being fast at everything I did....Just "in case" as she said. I didn't got it till nowadays...

I did had a long conversation with Nat and Clint about me staying. As always they been too overprotective but I refused as Nat though I did. This was also my fight and even I wasn't 100% fine, I did felt better and good enough to fight.

I was looking for my magnum 45 around the house, I couldn't find it anywhere, I was right in the second floor and I ended up finding myself facing a door. I knew this door, I could remember the last time I opened...It still had even the stickers I glued to it....Lizzie McGuire, oh my god....

Once I opened the door of my old bedroom I was so surprised. Nothing had change, not a single stuffed animal was moved from where I had left it back when I was 9, the last time I had been here.

All the posters, the books, everything was the way it was back then....But it wasn't like no one had been in there for all this years...Everything was clean and in its place. I couldn't actually believe that my dad had keep all that, even though as far as he knew I wasn't coming back ever again...  
He kept every little thing....He....cared...

\- Nice room - I could hear Pietro say at my back, I was inside the room looking around and he was on the door looking around - Although I didn't imagined you were...so preppy - He said with a funny smile.  
I smiled back - Shut up - I said and got out of the room, it was nice to have the old relationship that we had back,...Even that we were on a war against a freaking robot. I found my gun on a closet near the stairs and I begun walking down those stairs when Pietro talked to me from the second floor.  
\- Hey.. - He tried to say.  
\- Look, I'm sorry for all the floor thing ok? But to be fair you did hurt pretty bad Clint so you kinda deserved it... - I said keep walking down with a little smile on my face -  
\- It's not that - He answered and used his speed to reach me, he was now one stair lower than me.   
\- What is it then Maximoff? - I asked answering with another smiled. He was too near to my face to my personal like but with him, it didn't bothering me.  
\- I wanted to apologize... What you've been through...What I did... - He said looking at me with those bright blue eyes of him.   
\- Pietro... - I tried to say, I knew where he was going and I didn't want to go there...All that had happened, everything....Wasn't anyone's fault...  
\- No, no, no...Let me...please....I'm sorry...You just needed somebody and I... You were there for me back with HYDRA, even you needed more help than me, you're always there - He said with a smile holding my hand - I just wanted to tell you...Thanks, I hope you do know how grate you really are - He finished and kissed my cheek, we were just starting at each other.  
\- If you two lovebirds are ready - Said Clint making us look at him down stairs - we have to go - He finished and Pietro sprint off to the plain and I just looked once again to Clint and he gave me my 45. - What was that about? - He asked arching his eyebrow  
\- What?   
\- Oh come on, whatever was happening with you and Mister handsome there...I'm old but not blind, kiddo - He said smiling.  
\- I...I don't know what you're talking about... - I said walking to the plain just after Wanda.  
\- FYI Kat, I'll support that! - He screamed at my back. I never had though of Pietro that way....And much less after what happened with Cody...But...Clint was right...Something did happened there...

Narrator POV

SOKOVIA,  
The avengers getting out of the plain.

\- Good evening, boss - Said FRIDAY to Tony underneath the Iron Man suit.  
\- No way we all get through this - Said Tony - If even one tiny soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor.  
\- I got no plans tomorrow night.- Steve said looking back at Tony.  
\- I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for.  
\- That's true, he hates you the most - Says Vision walking few steps in to see the mess the city really is.  
\- Ultron knows we're coming - Steve says - Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out - When Steve finishes Pietro speeds into the Sokovian police station just warn everyone.  
\- We're under attack! Clear the city, now! - He says and run off but no one takes this seriously so he returns, takes a shotgun and starts shooting in the air - Get off your asses! - He says and runs off again while Wanda uses her mind powers on the people of Sokovia to get them to evacuate   
\- All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today - Steve says - But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world... - He finished  
\- This isn't just about beating him...It's about whether he's right - Katya says looking back at Steve and taking her guns out.

Natasha hears Bruce's voice - Natasha! Natasha! -   
\- Bruce? - She asks and he walks over to her cell.  
\- You alright?  
\- Yeah. - She says with a smile  
\- The team's in the city, it's about to light up  
\- I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?  
\- Yeah, I did. - He says and after blasts the cell door open.  
\- So what's our play?  
\- I'm here to get you to safety.  
\- Job's not finished.  
\- We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians. And you've done plenty. Our fight is over - He says looking at her in the eyes.  
\- So we just disappear?

Back in the city as it's being evacuated

\- Your man's in the church, boss - FRIDAY says - I think he's waiting for you - Tony listens to it and flies into the church.  
\- Come to confess your sins? - Ultron asks while seeing Tony land  
\- I don't know, how much time you got?  
\- More than you.  
\- Uhhh. Have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy...  
\- You're stalling to protect the people.  
\- Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?  
\- I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free - Says Ultron and suddenly the Vibranium core he's placed beneath the floor erupts - What, you think you're the only one stalling?  
\- There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear - FRIDAY says  
\- This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time. - Ultron say looking at him.

Ultron's army of robots start attacking the city as everyone is evacuating - Go! - Screams Steve  
\- Get off the bridge! Run! - Katya says getting ready to shoot those robots.

Vision then finds Ultron in the church - Ultron.  
\- My Vision. They really did take everything from me.  
\- You set the terms, you can change them.  
\- Alright - He says as he starts battling it out.  
\- FRIDAY! The Vision? - Tony says  
\- Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there.  
\- You shut me out! You think I care? - Ultron says back to Vision - You take away my world, I take away yours - He said to later activate the Vibranium core and the earth around Sokovia starts to shake and break.  
\- FRIDAY? - Said Tony looking around watching the buildings fall  
\- Sokovia's going for a ride - FRIDAY says as Sokovia is being destroyed.  
\- Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability - Ultron says - You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal - He says as the earth is shaking falling in around The Avengers -

Back with Bruce and Natasha - We gotta move - He says standing and and helping her.  
\- You're not going to turn green? - She asks  
\- I've got a compelling reason not to lose my cool.  
\- I adore you - She kisses Banner and then pushes him off the edge - But I need the other guy - She says while The Hulk jumps up in front of her - Let's finish the job - She say getting on his back. He yells in fright and gets into the city. After they arrived - I really hope this makes us even. Now go be a hero - Hulk goes off and Natasha rushes off in the opposite direction.

Back at the church with Tony, Ultron and Vision.

\- The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together - FRIDAY says to Tony  
\- If it drops? - He asks  
\- Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction.... - FRIDAY says and Tony flies towards the city and a building starts to collapse as the ground shakes - That building's not clear, its tenth floor.  
Tony flies in to find a family still in their apartment - Hi. Okay... - He says looking around for a way to save them when he gets in the apartment - Get in the tub! - He says and flies the family in the tub out of the collapsing building.  
\- I got airborne, heading up to the bridge - Says FRIDAY  
\- Cap, you got incoming - Says Tony to Steve.  
\- Incoming already came in - Said Steve fighting some robots - Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off. - He said hitting one last robot.


	24. Chapter 23

Narrator POV

In other part of the city Clint, Wanda and Katya were fighting more robots. There are still people to get to safety, but one of the robots push Wanda into a house and she stays there because she's scared.   
The robot gets nocked out by Katya who looks at Clint and tells him to go and check on her so he gets into the building as Ultron's robots attach the city and Katya tries to fight them.  
Clint was only looking at her, she was sitting down on the cemented floor - How could I let this happen? - Wanda says breaking down, watching all the destruction in the city. For a pick of the window place she can see Katya thrown away by one of the robots.  
\- Hey, hey, you okay? - Asks Clint  
\- This is all our fault - Wanda says without looking at Clint.  
\- Hey, look at me - Says Clint - It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because this is my job. Okay? Also because Natasha will kill me if I let Katya fight alone...We're a team,... And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door...you are an Avenger - Wanda just looks at him - Alright, good chat - Clint says while he gets up and gets ready to leave- Yeah, the city is flying...  
\- You wanna know what else is flying? - Katya says from outside - My patience! I'm not Steve, move your ass Barton! - She yells and giving one last look at Wanda he leaves and starts shooting his arrows at the robots.

Back in the center of the fight Thor threw over to Steve a woman to save her after her car fell of the edge of a collapsing bridge - I got you! Just look at me - Said Steve and he helps her up to safety.  
Meanwhile with Ultron - You can't save them all. You'll never... - Ultron try to say but Steve throws off one of the attacking robots off the edge of the bridge.  
\- You'll never what? You didn't finish! - Thor lands on the bridge on the top of the woman's car he was saving - What, were you napping? - Says Steve as he and Thor are fighting off the robots.  
\- Thor! You are bothering me - Ultron says.

Back with Clint and Katya are fighting off the robots Wanda suddenly comes out of the building and starts to use her powers on the robots to destroy them - Alright, we're all clear here - Clint says  
\- We are not clear! We are very not clear! - Says Steve breaking a robot into pieces  
\- Alright, coming to you - Katya says and just then Pietro speeds in, picks up Wanda and leaves, Clint holds his arrow to aim it at Pietro  
\- Nobody would know...Nobody. The last I saw him, when Ultron was sitting on him. Uh...yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already - Clint says putting the arrow down.  
\- Come on Barton, quit fantasying about killing people, we have to do real killing - Katya says taking her gun out and starting running.

While back with Steve as Natasha joins them in their battle with the robots - Romanoff! - Steve screams and throws his shield at her so she can use it to protect herself from the attacking robot  
\- Thanks!

Back at the church with Tony - The anti-gravs are rigged to flip - Says FRIDAY - Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow.   
\- The spire's Vibranium - Says Tony - If I get Thor to hit it...  
\- It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating.  
\- Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back.  
\- That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it.  
\- The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark? - Steve asks.  
\- Well, nothing great - He answers - Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.  
\- I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.  
\- Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice.  
\- Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock...  
\- Not 'til everyone's safe.  
\- Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there.  
\- I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.  
\- I didn't say we should leave - Natasha says next to him and Steve turns to look at her - There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?  
\- Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better - Says Nick Fury on a speaker when a Helicarrier show up, inside the Helicarrier is all the SHIELD agents, including Maria Hill - Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.  
\- Fury, you son of a bitch - Steve says with a smile  
\- Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth? - Fury says laughing  
\- Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing - Says Maria looking at the monitors in the Helicarrier  
\- Lifeboats secure to deploy - Says one of the specialists of SHIELD - Disengage in three, two...take 'em out - He says as they watch the lifeboats fly in towards the them.  
\- This is SHIELD? - Pietro asks  
\- This is what SHIELD's supposed to be - Katya says, almost out of breath looking at the helicarrier  
\- This is not so bad.  
\- Let's load 'em up - Says Steve  
\- Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank - Says Maria  
\- Show 'em what we got.  
\- You're up - Says Maria and Rhodes shows up in his War Machine suite and blasts one of the robots.  
\- Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story - He says   
\- Yep. If you live to tell it - Says Tony now flying next to him.  
\- You think I can't hold my own?  
\- We get through this, I'll hold your own.  
\- You had to make it weird - Rhodes says to Tony as the team helps the people onto the Helicarrier lifeboats.  
\- Alright, let's load 'em up! - Clint says - Alright, here we go. Here we go, let's move. Let's go everyone!  
\- Number six boat is topped and locked - Said another SHIELD agent - Or, uh, or stocked, topped. It...it's, uh, full of people.  
\- Incoming! - Said Maria and one of the robots flies in and crashes inside the Helicarrier.  
\- Oh, God! - Says the specialist on the floor and Hill shoots at it and Fury stabs in with a piece of metal, destroying it].

Back with Ultron as he's hitting Thor - You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that.  
\- I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am...running out of things to say! Are you ready? - Said Thor looking behind him and Vision uses Thor's hammer to hit Ultron, then throws the hammer back to Thor -   
\- It's terribly well balanced - Vision says about the hammer.  
\- Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so - Says Thor motion the movement.

\- I got it! - Says Tony - Create a heat seal. I can...I can supercharge the spire from below.  
\- Running numbers. - FRIDAY says while Tony fights off the robots from the Helicarrier's lifeboats.  
\- A heat seal could work with enough power.  
\- Thor, I got a plan! - Says Tony to Thor.  
\- We're out of time - Says Thor - They're coming for the core.  
\- Katya, get the rest of the people on board that carrier - Tony says   
\- On it!  
\- Avengers, time to work for a living - The rest of the team joins Thor and Vision  
\- You good? - Pietro asks his sister.  
\- Yeah. - She says  
\- Romanoff? - Tony asks - You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini.  
\- Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly - Natasha said as she joins the rest of the team - What's the drill? - She says pointing to the Vibranium core.  
\- This is the drill - Tony says - If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose - Ultron shows up.  
\- Is that the best you can do? - Thor asks and then Ultron summons his army of robots to join him.  
\- You had to ask - Said Steve staring at them.  
\- This is the best I can do - Says Ultron -This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?  
\- Well, like the old man said. Together - Tony said and they all fight off Ultron's attacking robots.  
\- You know, with the benefit of hindsight.... - Ultron says but suddenly Hulk knocks him far away and the robots start to retreat.  
\- They'll try to leave the city - Says Thor  
\- We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey!! - Says Tony  
\- I'm on it. - Rhodes says and went to were the robots were - Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right a... - Just then Vision flies in and helps to destroy the robots - Okay, what?

Back with Steve - We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you.  
\- What about the core? - Asks Clint  
\- I'll protect it. It's my job - Said Wanda positioning herself in front of it.  
\- Nat, Kat, let's go - Clint says and they leave with Steve - Get the people on the boats - She says to Pietro.  
\- I'm not going to leave you here - He says looking at her  
\- I can handle these - She says and just then she blasts off an approaching robot - Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before.  
\- Hmm.  
\- You understand?  
\- You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you - Wanda chuckles.  
\- Go - Wanda says again laughing.


	25. Chapter 24

Narrator POV

Everyone was fighting.  
Wanda was still on the church, Steve, Natasha, Katya and Clint with the help of Rhodes and SHIELD were evacuating everyone from Sokovia and as Thor and Tony they were ready to stop Ultron destruction for once and for all.

\- Boss, power levels are way below opt... - Said FRIDAY  
\- Re-route everything - Tony answered flying - We get one shot at this - He said while looking at Katya helping people get on the lifeboats. Barton and Natasha were making their way to the lifeboats.  
\- I know what I need to do - Said Clint - The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think? - He asked Natasha  
\- You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway.  
\- No one eats in a dining room - he said while they reach the lifeboats - We don't have a lot of time.  
\- So get your ass on a boat - Natasha said and later she found Hulk - Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low - She says while Barton gets onto one of the lifeboats, but notices Katya looking at a woman calling out for her son.  
\- Costel? - She says - We were in the market - She says to one of the SHIELD agents - Costel?! - Barton is looking right a Katya but she looks at the supermarket. He knows exactly what she's planing on do but this time he won't let her do it. Once Katya runs of Clint tries to stop her but she goes too fast so he runs behind her  
Meanwhile Tony is calling Thor for backup - Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church.  
\- Is this the last of them? - Thor asks to Steve referring to the people getting on the lifeboats.  
\- Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier - Says Steve  
\- You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away - Tony says  
\- Maybe not - Thor says looking back at Tony just as Natasha tries to calm Hulk down back on the floating city to get him back to being Bruce Banner Ultron flies in with a jet and starts shooting at them.  
\- I have no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone - Sings Ultron as Clint and Katya are trying to save the boy, Costel, Ultron starts shooting at them, so she takes her gun and starts shooting back while trying to protect the kid but Pietro gets in between and takes the shots to save them.  
\- You....didn't see...that coming - Pietro slowly said while falling to the ground dying. It's then when Katya realized what had happened, what she actually did and the gun falls to the floor next to her. Katya is in some kind of shock, watching Pietro's dead body laying in there,...lifeless, she can't move or do anything...Clint is calling her but she just walk on and with tears in her eyes she put the hand on his chest and while crying and looking at him she whispers "Pietro", Clint only looking at both of them, Katya couldn't stop crying, she was holding into him, asking to herself why while holding his dead body.

As for Wanda, she senses his death, causing her to fall in despair and destroying all of robots around her.

Out of the city The Hulk drops Natasha off onto the Helicarrier and then jumps onto the jet Ultron is on - Oh, for God's sake! - Says Ultron and Hulk knocks Ultron out of the jet and he crashes inside a train.

At the same time Clint delivers Costel safely to his mother onto the lifeboat while Katya slowly and carefully leaves Pietro on the floor next to where Clint is resting, Clint only looks at her standing up - Kat... - He tries to say but she walks away so he stays there, looking at both Pietro and Katya, from afar. A man goes over to help him with his wound - No, no. I'm fine - He says while looking at the dead body of Pietro. Clint can see Katya holding her T-shirt with Pietro's blood....Katya isn't doing it saying anything, she looks...numb...They might not have been the best of friends, but somehow he was really important to her. She couldn't understand what had happened lately...Everyone around her died, no matter what she did to protect them. She wasn't just grieving, she was guilty or at least that's how she felt...She felt guilty, like she was responsible to what had happened...To Pietro, Cody...her mother....  
\- Oh, it's been a long day - Clint said laying down as he saw Katya walking to where Steve was.

Back at the city Wanda had found Ultron laying on a train - Wanda, if you stay here, you'll die - He said in a weak, hurt voice.  
\- I just did. Do you know how it felt? - Wanda said in that same voice - It felt like that - She said while using her powers to rip Ultron's heart out.

Katya walks right to Cap after looking around - Steve...Where's my father? - She says, trying to stay calmed looking at him. But he only looks down, underneath the city - What - She said when she looks down - ...He is...  
\- Yeah.. - Steve says looking at her again.  
\- But what is he doing down there? It's useless...There's no way of....stopping - She says until she realized what he's really trying to do....He's not expecting on getting back and Katya knows it - ....Oh my god! - She screamed looking down, trying to go farther but Steve stops her - Oh my god! No!! Dad!! Don't!! - She says crying while Steve's holding her but she's only trying to get out...  
She can't loose Tony, not now, not Today...

Underneath the floating city Stark fires a powerful blast to the core - Thor, on my mark - He says and Thor brings on a blast of lightning, at the same time Vision flies in, picking up Wanda and flies off as the city is being destroyed.  
\- Now! - Tony says and Thor uses his hammer to hit the Vibranium core in the church, destroying the core and the floating city.

As the same time Hulk remains on the jet he knocked Ultron out of - Hey, big guy - The redhead says - We did it, the job's finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode, so help me out. I need you t... - Hulk turns off Nat's camera, not before looking at her one last time, then he sits as the jet and flies off to an unknown destination. Natasha looks at the monitor with a broken look in her eyes.

At the same time that Vision finds Ultron - You're afraid - Vision says  
\- Of you? - Ultron laughs  
\- Of death. You're the last one.  
\- You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave.  
\- I suppose we're both disappointments - Said Vision and Ultron chuckles.  
\- I suppose we are.  
\- Humans are odd.... - Says Vision looking around - They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that.  
\- They're doomed - The robot says  
\- Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them.  
\- You're unbearably naive.  
\- Well, I was born yesterday - Vision says as Ultron goes to attack him Vision uses the infinity stone in his head to destroy him.

 

Katya's POV

Time had passed, we came back in America few week ago...It has been hard...All that happened,...Pietro...  
Wanda came with us and i can hardly look at her,...Not after what happened....I don't know if I'd ever will be able to be the same...Too many people died...Too many I could have saved...

This has been a break point for all of us...  
Clint is out of duty as far as i know, he calls everyday tho.  
We're back at the new SHIELD facility, it's brand new, it has lot of work in progress but it's good....It'll be good.

I just passed near Nat and she was looking at a picture of little Nathaniel Pietro Barton, gotta say I think it was grate that Clint named him like that...  
And Natasha? Not so much she just said "Fat" to the screen, she really wanted that mini her.  
I also could hear something about Bruce that Fury found. Nat had been looking from see and land but no luck...She really cares about Banner.  
Who would say it ha?

As for the bosses...Well we got Steve who's the boss now and Thor is leaving earth....And well my father of course.

Steve and Thor are walking next to me and Stark. This whole thing was...incredible.  
\- The rules have changed - Said Steve  
\- We're dealing with something new - Tony add  
\- Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence.  
\- A machine.  
\- So it doesn't count.  
\- No... - I said this time - It's not like a person lifting the hammer - I said while looking at Thor.  
\- Right. Different rules for us - Steve said  
\- Nice guy, but artificial - Tony said  
\- Thank you - Said Thor - If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply.  
\- But if you put the hammer in an elevator... - Steve started  
\- It would still go up - Tony said  
\- Elevator's not worthy - I said smirking.  
\- I'm going to miss these little talks of ours - Said Thor holding Tony by the shoulder.  
\- Well, not if you don't leave - I said pushing his arm a bit - I know about few girls that'd love for you to stay.  
\- I have no choice - He said while getting out of the building - The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position...  
\- Triple Yahtzee? - Asked Stark  
\- What? - I said looking back at him  
\- You think you can find out what's coming? - Steve asks  
\- I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained - Said Thor and then he returned to Asgard which burns a circle in the grass he was standing on.  
\- That man has no regard for lawn maintenance - Says Tony  
\- And you do of of course - I said walking in front of them -  
He just laughed - I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me - He said to Steve putting his sunglasses on - There's gonna be a lot of manful tears - He kept saying until they reached my position where Tony's car was.  
\- I will miss you, Tony - Steve says  
\- Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up  
\- You would blow it up yourself with one of those "Stark's experiments" - I said stepping aside for him to get in the car  
\- The simple life. - Steve said  
\- You'll get there one day - Tony said with a smile leaning in the car seat.  
\- I don't know, family, stability... - Said Steve - The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out - Stark turned on his car and asked if Steve was ok - I'm home - He said and Tony smile closing the window of his car - And you?   
\- Me? - I asked looking at him.  
\- Will you be ok?   
\- Yeah...It's been...long, since I don't take a real break, besides, you don't need me to avenge do you? - I said winking an eye to him   
\- Don't be stupid, we will always need you - Steve said holding his hands on my shoulders - You're an Avenger too.  
\- Thanks,...But after everything...that happened I think that ClinTasha there are right...I do need a break...from all of this...Besides - I said looking back at Tony in the car - He probably will need me - I said with a smile back at Steve.  
\- Then...I guess this is a goodbye... - Said Steve looking at me with a little smile.  
\- More like a...See you later - I said and afterwards I hugged him just to hear Tony scream to me to get in the car - I'm going!! - I screamed back - I'm telling you now, we won't go on a week without a fight - I said laughing - I hope Virginia will be there at least - I said and give him one last hug and with a "good luck" from Steve I got into the car, to just hear AC/DC - You have to be kidding... - I said looking at Tony while putting the seat bell on.  
\- What? They're the best band of all time young lady - He said turning the volume higher.  
\- I can't believe you're my dad - I said laughing and getting ready for him to drive.  
\- Dad? No father? God, should I feel honoured? - He said ready to start driving.  
\- Baby steps dad, baby steps - I said with a smile and drove away from the facility. I was actually leaving, taking a real break from all of this...I was worried about everyone there...And also everyone around me...But I tried to not think about it....At least for now.

Narrator POV:

After both Katya and Tony left Steve, he went back inside the facility to found Natasha standing alone in the same room where Katya had listened to her talking to Fury - You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean - He said smirking now - it's a pretty interesting wall...  
\- I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes. How do we look? - She asked moving to the door downstairs.  
\- Well, we're not the '27 Yankees... - He said  
\- We've got some hitters - She smiled.  
\- They're good but they're not a team.... - He said  
\- We might not get what we had but we can make it work...Let's beat 'em into shape. - She said following Steve down and opening the door to see Rhodes in his War Machine suite, Sam in his Falcon suite, Wanda and Vision coming all together.  
\- Avengers...! - Said Steve starting this new team.

It might not be what they have.  
Barton and Stark might be out.  
Katya too....But that doesn't mean this will be bad, it was The new Avengers, they'll put on a team and they'll do what The Avengers had done for years....Safe the world.

 

 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it goes, the ending of the second part for The Simirnova Chronicles.  
> If you enjoyed reading it please wait up for the third part, The Simirnova Chronicles: Civil War.


End file.
